


The Sacrifice

by Nikol_Valua



Category: king's maker
Genre: Goldenleonard, King's maker - Freeform, Kingseu Meikeo, M/M, Shin Soohyuk - Freeform, Wolfgang Goldenleonar, Серый Кардинал, 킹스메이커
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikol_Valua/pseuds/Nikol_Valua
Summary: Став королём Вольфганг понимает, что лишил себя свободы, а Шин Су Хёк - защиты. Оба полны сомнений, но несмотря на трудности пытаются вернуть королевству былую славу и, конечно, спасти друг друга.After becoming king, Wolfgang realizes that he has deprived himself of freedom, and Shin Soohyuk - protection. Both are full of doubts, but despite the difficulties trying to return the Kingdom to its former glory and, of course, to save each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://vk.com/rabi_lavi](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fvk.com%2Frabi_lavi).



> Я писал на русском, мб кто-нибудь переведёт

Глава 1

Весна - пора перемен, время цветения, время начала новой жизни, и несмотря на то, что снег сошёл совсем недавно, весна в королевстве Голденрейнольд была в полном разгаре. В городе кипела жизнь, люди безжалостно перестраивали порядок окружающего их мира, к которому они привыкли, словно получая крылья от изменений во дворце. Долгие годы они жили под гнётом сурового правителя, которому никто не мог перечить: он казнил всякого, кто посмел бы перейти ему дорогу или же просто встретиться взглядом. Не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы обратиться к нему в поисках справедливости. Сегодня же каждый желающий восстановить справедливость мог написать обращение к королю, и тот всенепременно разберётся в ситуации, разрешит её, ведь именно это сообщил своим гражданам молодой монарх в своей речи после коронации. 

\- Кто же мог подумать, что их будет настолько много? - вздохнул тяжело Его Величество Вольфганг Голденрейнольд и отложил в сторону очередной лист бумаги, исписанный кривым почерком. Почерк этот был уже знаком, и он успел приноровиться разбирать эти неловкие каракули. Видимо, жители какого-то бедного района нашли единственного, умеющего писать, и эксплуатировали его, - Надеюсь, ты на этом подзаработал, приятель, - тепло усмехнулся юноша и потянулся, сладко зевая. Последние несколько недель были настолько выматывающими и безумными, что прилечь, обычно, удавалось только часа на три. 

Король поднялся на ноги, решив немного размяться и тем самым разогнать сон. Открыв высокие двери, ведущие на балкон, он от удовольствия зажмурился и улыбнулся. Вдыхать свежий весенний воздух было приятно. В голове тут же возникло почти непреодолимое желание оседлать Аарона и умчаться в далёкие дали, ну или, на худой конец, просто спуститься вниз и встретиться с тем, кого давно уже хотел увидеть. Правда, было одно большое НО, мешающее всем планам: в один миг став не просто Вольфгангом, а Его Величеством Вольфгангом, на его плечи легла ответственность, сути которой он всё ещё не понимал до конца. Вероятно, поэтому она была во много раз тяжелее для него. Даже та гора полезной литературы, которую он осилил за годы учёбы во дворце, и врождённая наблюдательность, не давали ему чёткого понимания ситуации. Единственное, что он чувствовал и понимал - это то, что он король, и теперь несвободен. Ни в действиях, ни в решениях, ни даже в выражении лица не осталось и намека на свободу. Безумно хотелось начать делать что-то существенное, важное, но Су Хёк посоветовал ему не спешить, он и не спешил. Однако, даже незначительные дела занимали всё свободное время, и, каждый раз проваливаясь в сон, Вольфганг понимал, что Шин прав. Если бы он начал раскидываться внезапными распоряжениями, это, скорее всего, не дало бы никаких результатов, кроме отрицательных. Почему-то этот факт порождал мысли о собственной бесполезности, несмотря на то, что он в полной мере осознавал свою незаменимость. 

На улице было шумно: пели птицы, фыркали лошади. Солдаты дворцовой гвардии, в ряды которой были приняты многие рекруты, присоединившиеся в процессе переворота к армии повстанцев, сейчас загружали в повозки упразднённые золотые доспехи. В большинстве своём это были те самые ребята, которые работали на конюшне или же тренировались в искусстве владения мечом ещё вместе с Его Высочеством Вольфгангом. Вероятно, из-за того, что новый командир был занят более важными делами, да и приказом просьбу главного советника о помощи в перекладывании доспехов в телеги назвать было сложно, они чувствовали себя свободно, общались между собой, смеялись. Казалось, что они даже получают от этого удовольствие. Худощавый брюнет в тёмно-синем плаще, который сейчас внимательно следил за происходящим, стоял неподалёку на широкой лестнице с тонкими, искусно сделанными перилами и записывал что-то в свой блокнот. 

Шин Су Хёк сегодня спал меньше трёх часов, да и то, прямо на столе. Он, конечно, и ранее понимал, что дела королевства идут плохо, что в случае победы ему придётся приложить очень много усилий для того, чтобы во всём разобраться, но даже он не был готов к тому, с чем столкнулся. Казна, казалось бы, одного из самых богатых в их мире государств, была наполовину пуста, благодаря воровству министров и приближённых к бывшему королю. Доказать факт кражи было почти невозможно, и это невероятно злило. В замке было полно тех, кто при бывшем короле прекрасно устроился и теперь был крайне недоволен сложившейся ситуацией. Новый король ещё не успел внушить страх и оттого повиновение ему было поверхностным, условным. Су Хёк понимал, что всё это последствия излишней доброты Вольфганга, который наотрез отказывался от публичных казней и рассматривал жалобы бедняков, несмотря на кучу другой работы. 

Замок гудел, словно пчелиный улей, обсуждая нового короля и его будущую политику. Самое ужасное было в том, что избавившись от накидки фаворита, Шин понимал, что он потерял неоспоримую защиту от козней приближённых ко двору и других министров. И, выливая в цветочный горшок очередную порцию супа, который показался ему подозрительным, он даже жалел о том, что потерял её и от подобных мыслей становилось горько и противно от самого себя. Общие обеды временно были отменены и устраивались только по приезду послов, потому Шин чаще всего обедал в своём кабинете - комнате с письменным столом и множеством книжных полок, которые он попросил притащить из библиотеки. 

Хуже того, что говорили о короле было только то, что говорили о нём самом: о том, что он легко может переходить из рук одного правителя к другому, о том, что добился звания министра и первого советника исключительно через постель. И, конечно, знающие толк в искусстве сплетен, дворцовые завсегдатаи, в красках описывали различные способы которыми он совращает молодого короля по ночам. Конечно, причиной подобных разговоров был сам Вольфганг, который совершенно не думая о последствиях постоянно прикасался к нему, уделял излишнее внимание. Вполне ожидаемым результатом подобной ситуации стало то, что Шин начал избегать своего короля. Он не хотел отдаляться, вместе с тем, чем дальше, тем больше становилось неловко и даже стыдно находиться рядом. 

Шин восхищался Вольфгангом и его врождённому таланту интуитивно находить нужных людей и доверяться им. Сейчас ему этого не хватало особенно сильно. Единственное чувство, которое вызывали у него окружающие люди было недоверие. В исключение из правил попадало ограниченное число людей с которыми видеться удавалось крайне редко и это очень выматывало его. Недосып, Недоверие и Всевозрастающее чувство собственной уязвимости - три кита существования министра финансов и старшего советника королевства Голденрейнольд! 

И сейчас, подавляя все свои наболевшие проблемы, он сосредоточенно пытался не сбиться со счёта. В конце концов, идея переплавить золотые доспехи и пустить золото на что-то более полезное уже давно лежала на поверхности и, конечно же, сразу после того, как он отстегнул гору золота на новое обмундирование, ему хотелось вернуть всё до крупицы. И он не мог не проследить за этим лично, хоть и пришлось для этого пожертвовать временем. 

"... триста восемьдесят девять. Третья повозка загружена. Так, дальше пойдёт в следующую." Он занёс в блокнот соответствующую запись и вдруг почувствовал, как на его левое плечо опускается ладонь, несильно сжимая его длинными пальцами, а правое ухо обжигают дыханием:

\- Всё посчитал? - в голосе Вольфганга сдержанная весёлость смешанная с нежностью в равных пропорциях. 

Су Хёк, едва заметно вздрогнув от неожиданности, сокрушённо замер, но отрывая взгляд от записей, тут же вернул на лицо невозмутимость. А для того, чтобы тут же не выдать все накопившиеся претензии к монаршей особе, а также собственное возмущение очередной ситуацией в которой Вольфганг совершенно наглым образом отрывает его от важного дела и занимает собой все мысли едва прикасаясь, глубоко вдохнул и затем медленно выдохнул, опуская ресницы. 

\- А я смотрю Вы, Ваше Величество, закончили со своими обращениями, раз у Вас появилось время на прогулки, - в свойственной ему, сдержанной манере с нотками укора начал Су Хёк, открывая глаза и внимательно рассматривая то, как один из солдат затащил в повозку стянутые ремнями доспехи, - смею Вам напомнить, что после полудня состоится важный визит и Вам следует изучить документы, которые я Вам вчера оставил на столе. Этот диалог крайне важен и от него можно ждать чего угодно. В прошлом, короли Ларнака не раз пытались захватить эту страну и мы спасались только магией Дракона. Очевидно, до них дошла весть о том, что на трон взошёл молодой монарх и... - Шин замолчал, чувствуя, что его притягивают ближе и, прижимаясь к спине, заключают в крепкие объятия, утыкаются носом в волосы, - Ваше Величество?.. - растеряно переспросил он, чувствуя накатывающее волнами смущение и всё ещё смотря перед собой, но уже мало что замечая, - ...Вы меня слушаете вообще? - Стоило только осознать ситуацию и в голосе тут же промелькнули нотки раздражения. Су Хёк нахмурился и совершил попытку отстраниться. Сердце бешено колотилось, а горло сжало обидой, чёткого объяснения которой он пока не в силах был найти. 

\- Конечно слушаю, - растеряно ответил Вольфганг, наблюдая за реакцией и, после паузы вздохнул, отстранился. Последнее время его любимый министр совсем не в настроении уделять ему внимание. А ведь он, в первую очередь ради того, чтобы быть с ним ближе, боролся за трон. Он никогда не стремился к власти ради власти и, конечно, сначала это было больше похоже на игру, потом на сражение за свободу, но вскоре он понял, что если бы не Шин и неоспоримая угроза его жизни, он мог и проиграть в этой войне. Возможно, сам Шин понял это ещё очень давно, вручая ему тут несчастный клочок бумаги перед тем как отдалиться на долгое время, по причине болезни. Конечно, молодой правитель понимал, что теперь в его внимании нуждаются все жители королевства и что раздражительность Су Хёка, скорее всего, заключается в невероятном количестве ответственности и работы, которую тот выполняет вместо него, вместе с тем, смириться с этим совершенно не мог. Потому, каждый раз удовлетворяя невероятное желание прикоснуться, наступал на горло множеству противоречий. Понимать, что его чувства сейчас лишние и только мешают советнику, было очень больно и ощущение собственной бесполезности и беспомощности, то и дело накатывающие на него, вызывали острое чувство вины. Особенно в подобные моменты, когда Вольфганг позволял себе немного большее, чем просто фантазии, а Шин Су Хёк, недовольно хмурясь, возвращал его к реальности. Скрестив руки на груди, король сдержано улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть за улыбкой переживания, - предлагаешь сжечь его сопровождающих, чтобы избежать возможных проблем? 

Тут кто-то из солдат таки заметил появление правителя и все они, как один начали приветствовать его, заставляя обратить на себя внимание и прервать диалог. Вольфганг улыбнулся чуть шире и поднял руку, давая понять, что приветствия приняты и они могут возвращаться к работе. 

\- Конечно нет, - строго ответил министр, снова нахмурившись. Заметив появление короля, солдаты начали работать в два раза быстрее и он еле успевал следить за процессом. - И даже если бы это помогло... разве Вы сможете? Разве Ваше Величество обладает силой Дракона? - В голосе проскользнули нотки укоризны, больно уколовшие и без того запутавшегося Вольфганга. Конечно, Шин в очередной раз был прав и златоглазый был с ним согласен, с другой стороны, разве он виноват в том, что сила магии огня в нём так и не проснулась? Быть может, его сила Дракона вовсе не огонь? Вопросов тут было гораздо больше, чем ответов и Его Величество предпочёл промолчать.

\- Всё на что Вы можете сейчас положиться, - продолжил поучительно и сухо брюнет, - это та информация, которую я Вам подготовил. И, пожалуйста... - он, наконец, поднял умоляющий взгляд на собеседника, рассматривая его красивый профиль, - не натворите глупостей.

Вольфганг тоже повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом с Су Хёком и пытаясь найти в нём ответы на все невысказанные выстраданные "Почему?" и нетерпеливые "Когда?", но увидел лишь собственное отражение в стёклах очков, мелькнувшее в момент, когда советник поспешно отворачивался. 

\- Я скучаю по тем временам, когда я мог найти тебя ночью, - после долгой паузы, во время которой он внимательно рассматривал стоящего рядом, вместо ответа сказал Вольфганг. В вновь возникшей на несколько мгновений тишине, стал слышен топот лошадей и скрип колёс: вероятно, доспехи были погружены и повозки отправлялись в путь. Шин привычно молчал, уставившись в блокнот, но ничего не записывая, - Я даже искал спальню в которой ты спишь и потом поджидал тебя там, но так ни разу и не нашёл. Ты избегаешь меня? - Решив, что уже устал чувствовать невыносимое давление со стороны собственной совести и стоит его чем-нибудь разбавить, он весело улыбнулся, давая понять, что шутит и что ждёт от Шина чего-то вроде "Ну что Вы, конечно нет! Я просто очень занят!". Но министр молчал и улыбаться становилось всё сложнее. 

\- Вы искали меня ночью? - Наконец спросил он, закрывая блокнот, - Зачем? Хотели что-то спросить? 

\- Не то, чтобы спросить... - обхватив перила длинными пальцами, уклончиво ответил Вольфганг, всё ещё смотря на брюнета и улыбаясь. На этот раз мягко, возвращаясь в воспоминания, - просто, обычно мы с тобой виделись по ночам и... - он повёл плечом и развёл руками, давая понять, что ничего не может с собой поделать и Шин должен понять его, - от старых привычек сложно избавиться. 

\- Надеюсь, что Вы хотя бы не влезали туда через окно, - вдруг тихо рассмеялся брюнет, представив сию картину маслом. Почему-то вдруг всё тело наполнилось теплом от этих мыслей и захотелось самому вернуться в те, казавшиеся уже такими далёкими, моменты их жизни. 

\- Думаешь, стоило бы? - Вдруг почувствовав внезапно пропавшее напряжение, Вольфганг протянул руку и прикоснулся к щеке, обхватывая её и заглядывая в глаза, тёмные, глубокие и такие родные.

\- Нет, не делайте этого больше, пожалуйста, - тепло улыбаясь покачал головой Су Хёк, прильнув щекой к большой ладони, - Это опасно, а я хочу, чтобы с Вами всё было в порядке, - Осознание того, что только что сорвался сам, вдруг резко ударило куда-то в грудь, перехватывая дыхание. Он только что поддался желаниям, подставился, признал себя достойным всех этих слухов и, возможно, ранее это никогда бы не побеспокоило его, но сейчас, почему-то шумело в ушах. Будто это не сердце, а барабаны оглушительно бьют внутри него. Насколько же раньше было проще идти с ним вместе и несмотря на сложности и опасности, рисковать. Так, как будто за спиной ничего нет: сделай или умри! Сейчас же, с каждым днём всё запутывалось ещё сильнее и он верил в то, что Вольфганг стал прекрасным человеком, достойным трона, но не верил в то, что он сможет защитить его, если по воле случая он сам будет отравлен одним из придворных. Сможет ли молодой монарх разобраться со всеми этими страшными сплетниками и недоброжелателями без него? Сможет ли выжить? И становилось очень страшно от того, что он не может твёрдо ответить "Да" на все эти вопросы. А чем ближе их отношения, тем сильнее ненависть окружающих. Нет, он не может подтвердить все эти слухи и позволить возникнуть опасной ситуации. Не сейчас. 

Шин опустил взгляд и отнял от своего лица руку Вольфганга, сжимая её в своей и пытаясь унять волны стыда и паники, сменяющие друг друга. 

\- Тогда приходи ко мне сам, - искренне недоумевая от перемены настроений первого советника, едва различимо шепчет Вольфганг и с сожалением опускает руку. 

\- Королевская спальня это не то место, которое я жажду посетить. И у меня много работы, Ваше величество, - неожиданно холодно отвечает Су Хёк и развернувшись, делает несколько шагов в сторону, - Советую и Вам вспомнить о делах, приём скоро начнётся, а Вы ещё не подобающе одеты. 

\- А.., - только и успевает растерянно сказать король, прежде чем дверь за Шином закрывается, а новые невысказанные вопросы повисают в воздухе без надежды на ответ.


	2. Глава 2

Тронный зал сегодня был празднично украшен: вдоль стен стояли вылитые из золота статуи красивых женщин, повсюду были расставлены цветы, на стенах висели фигуры луны в разных фазах и гербы королевства. Солдаты королевской гвардии в новеньких доспехах, вооружённые до зубов, стояли вдоль красной дорожки, ведущей к трону. Всё сегодня кричало о том, что королевство утопает в роскоши, о его силе и могуществе армии. Впрочем, не только тронный зал производил такое впечатление, но и весь путь к нему, по которому должен был пройти прибывший посол королевства Ларнака. Посла специально везли по самым богатым улицам, а на территории дворца проводилось построение, в котором, казалось бы, участвует не менее нескольких тысяч солдат! На самом деле, конечно, всё было проще и солдаты просто меняли одни доспехи на другие, производя впечатление бесконечности строя. Подобного рода спектакль, призванный восхитить чужеземца, был далеко не редкостью, но Вольфганга это совсем не воодушевляло. Он сидел на троне, скучающе подперев подбородок ладонью и смотрел перед собой. Его первый советник стоял по правую сторону от трона и внимательно изучал какой-то пергамент. Несмотря на то, что в зале было полно людей, стояла тишина полная тяжёлого ожидания. 

\- Пишут что-то интересное? - желая разрушить гнетущую атмосферу спросил король и посмотрел на Су Хёка. Тот свернул пергамент и поправив очки, повернул к нему голову.

\- Успели ли Вы, Ваше величество, изучить список даров, что Вас сегодня ждёт? - Спросил он и по тону его голоса было понятно, что он подразумевает "стоило бы прочитать", - Я оставлял Вам его на столе вместе с остальными документами. 

\- О, я люблю сюрпризы, - отшучивается Вольфганг и тут же напускает на лицо пренебрежение - ведь двери зала открываются, впуская гостей. 

\- Её высочество принцесса Ларнака Анна-Мария Ларнак и посол Ларнака Инграм Хардман!   
Первой на красную дорожку ступает принцесса. Она молода и невероятно красива: светлые волосы сложены в замысловатую причёску, яркие голубые глаза смотрят уверенно и сдержано, а лёгкое, несмотря на прохладную погоду платье с множеством кружева и драгоценных камней не оставляет ни секунды для сомнений - перед ними настоящая принцесса! Она проходит ровно половину пути и останавливается, дожидаясь своего спутника: широкоплечего высокого мужчину средних лет лицо которого ещё хранит остатки былой красоты, а глубокий шрам на скуле и военная выправка говорят о насыщенном военном прошлом. Встав на один шаг впереди принцессы, они склоняются в поклоне.

\- От лица Его Величества короля Аластеира-Гарольда Ларнака третьего, правителя северных земель и покровителя ночи, мы явились сюда поприветствовать Его Величество Вольфганга-Леонарда Голденрейнольда и поздравить с восшествием на престол, - глубоким грудным баритоном чётко проговорил мужчина. Вольфганг развернул ладонь вверх, приподнимая её, давая разрешение подняться. 

\- Рады Вас видеть в нашем королевстве, - с интересом рассматривая принцессу говорит Вольфганг, - Я принимаю Ваши поздравления. 

Принцесса молчит, но молодой правитель страны золота ловит на себе её заинтересованные осторожные взгляды. На первом официальном визите не принято говорить никому кроме посла и монарха, потому все вопросы придётся отложить до ужина. 

Приносить дары при визите к королю другой страны - это своеобразная традиция союзных государств призванная показать свою благосклонность, а также продемонстрировать богатства своих земель. Шин Су Хёк осторожно переводит взгляд от этого действа и смотрит на Вольфганга, лицо которого выражает искреннюю заинтересованность. Что именно вызвало этот интерес сказать сложно, вместе с тем, хотелось надеяться на то, что это всё же искусно сделанное седло, а не бесспорно прекрасная принцесса. Понимает ли сейчас его король с какой целью она сюда приехала или нет? Ведь новость, что на трон золотого королевства взошёл молодой король говорила и о том, что он свободен. Не удивительно, что многие правители задумались о том, как легко вступить в союз и получить возможность приложить руку не только к управлению Голденрейнольд, но и той горе золота, которая скрывается внутри. 

Ларнак - очень сильное и влиятельное королевство на севере, знаменитое своими магами и способностью приручать диких животных. Союз с ним будет очень выгодным решением не только для них, но и для Голденрейнольд, ведь с поддержкой выходить из затянувшегося кризиса будет гораздо проще. Не говоря уж о том, что если два настолько влиятельных королевства объединятся, окружающие соседи сами придут заключать договор о союзе, опасаясь вторжения на свои земли с двух сторон. К тому же, судя по внешним данным, принцесса составит Вольфгангу хорошую партию и с большей вероятностью сможет родить наследника с золотыми волосами и глазами. 

На самом деле то, что они сделали первый шаг уже было невероятной удачей и несмотря на то, что где-то внутри его уже начинал грызть червячок внезапно родившейся ревности, первый советник решил, что несомненно порекомендует Вольфгангу пойти навстречу этому предложению. 

***  
Праздничный ужин в честь прибытия посла и принцессы не менее пышно поставленный спектакль, чем первый приём. Стол ломится от количества разнообразной еды, свежих фруктов, несмотря на то, что до сбора урожая ещё несколько месяцев, искусно сделанных блюд и дорогих напитков. За столом их всего четверо, но охраны столько, что хватит защитить небольшую деревню. На принцессе уже новое платье, не менее красивое чем предыдущее. Она вежливо улыбается и снова украдкой смотрит на златоглазого короля. 

\- Путь был не близок, он прошёл без происшествий? - Спрашивает Вольфганг, опуская бокал на стол и уже без стеснения рассматривая гостей, - Ваше стремление поздравить меня было настолько сильным, что несмотря на опасности, поджидающие столь молодую особу в дороге, Вы решились приехать сюда? - Ему действительно было интересно пообщаться с этой загадочной девушкой. Он ещё не успел встретиться с правителями других стран в своём новом качестве и был заинтересован в том, насколько они отличаются от его представлений. Дочь Ларнака скромно опустила взгляд в тарелку и за неё ответил Инграм Хардман.

\- Анна-Мария действительно очень хотела Вас увидеть, Ваше Величество. Как только до нас дошли новости, мы собрались на следующий день. Возможно, наш визит был несколько неожиданным. Надеюсь, мы не доставили Вам неудобств?

\- Ну что Вы, конечно нет, - отвечает едва улыбаясь король, - У нас полно комнат и мы всегда рады разделить с гостями наш скромный ужин, - почему-то ему на ум пришёл вчерашний ужин, состоящий из пары бутербродов и улыбка стала немного шире. Конечно, он вполне мог питаться более богатой и здоровой пищей, но последнее время, тратить целый час на то, чтобы поесть казалось ему непозволительной роскошью. Потому, всякий раз вызывая удивление у слуг и поваров, он просил приготовить ему что-то простое и принести в кабинет. 

\- Инграм в прошлом был командиром армии и поэтому рядом с ним мне не страшны никакие дорожные разбойники, - мягко улыбается принцесса, наконец, поднимая взгляд, - Буду рада делить с Вами ужин до конца пребывания здесь. Если Вы, конечно, не против.   
Вид принцессы, да и фраза вполне невинны и кажется, что сказаны для поддержания беседы, но Шин удивлённо поднимает левую бровь. Согласно регламенту приема послов, всё время, которое они проводят на территории королевства, они находятся в специально отстроенном для них здании, которое больше напоминает тюрьму повышенной комфортности. Выходить из здания без ведома короля им запрещено, а садиться с ним за стол они могут лишь дважды: на первом ужине после приезда и последнем, перед возвращением. Конечно, данный случай особенный, вместе с тем, вовсе не хотелось бы оставлять принцессу чужой страны во дворце и давать ей свободу. Оставалось надеяться на то, что и Вольфганг понимает это.

\- Конечно. Я буду только рад, - кивает своей золотой головой молодой монарх и Су Хёк тут же смотрит на него строгим внимательным взглядом. 

***  
\- Но мы же с ними союзники, разве я не прав? - удивлённо смотрит на хмурое лицо своего советника Вольфганг. После ужина они отправились в королевский кабинет, для того, чтобы обсудить итоги встречи. Принцессу Ларнака разместили в одной из спален в восточном крыле дворца куда она поспешно удалилась и министр финансов, он же советник короля, был крайне недоволен этим фактом, чем немало удивил его, - К тому же, то строение для послов совершенно ужасное и если мы закроем там принцессу, разве она не нажалуется потом своему отцу и не испортит наши отношения?

\- Принцесса знала на что шла, когда ехала сюда, - недовольно кивает Су Хёк, размышляя о том, что здравое зерно в рассуждениях златоглазого всё же есть, - И я уверен, что была готова и к более холодному приёму. Кто знает за какими тайнами она сюда приехала? К тому же, мне совсем не хочется вызывать из Депении заморские фрукты в таком количестве. Знаете сколько они стоят? 

\- Да ты её видел? Ей ещё и 17 не исполнилось, - проигнорировав вопрос о затратах на фрукты, сказал Вольфганг, - Она ещё ребёнок, зависящий от своего отца. К тому же, я совершенно не понимаю зачем Ларнаку каким-либо образом причинять нам вред пока здесь его дочь и я волен сделать с ней что угодно. Я думаю, принцессу сюда прислали для того, чтобы предложить мне выгодный брак. 

\- Официального предложения не было, - качает головой советник, - Хотя, конечно, я тоже об этом подумал. Союз с ней действительно будет нам выгоден и если предложение поступит, я советую его принять.

\- То есть, ты вот так просто позволишь мне жениться на принцессе? - удивлённо говорит Вольфганг, смотря на Шина, - Я тебя не понимаю. То закрой её в другом здании, то женись на ней. 

\- Если она приехала сюда затем, чтобы предложить союз, то всё хорошо, но что если причина её визита не в этом? - он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Вольфганга, - Пока мы не узнаем этого наверняка, нельзя позволять ей оставаться во дворце. Она не просто ребёнок, она дочь короля который, как я Вам уже говорил, не раз пытался завоевать Голденрейнольд! Она может просто соблазнить Вас для того, чтобы найти и потом ударить в самое слабое место! - в голосе Шина возмущение и отчаяние. Он совершенно точно не хочет отдавать короля никому, но никогда не признается ему в этом. Ведь тогда, тот, несомненно, оттолкнет принцессу, наломает дров и это скажется на судьбе всего королевства. Нет, Шин не может себе позволить такие эгоистичные поступки.

\- Да ты никак ревнуешь, Шин Су Хёк, - вдруг хитро улыбается Вольфганг и притягивает его к себе ближе, обжигает губы горячим дыханием, заставляя сердце пропустить удар, - Чтобы она не сделала, соблазнить меня способен только ты, - поцелуй глубокий, полный желания, увлекающий за собой. Мысли в голове тут же путаются, а нить беседы теряется и Шин понимает, что не в силах сопротивляться, подаётся навстречу, целует в ответ. В тот момент когда он чувствует, как ладони Вольфганга без стеснения забираются под одежду, прикасаются к коже на спине, легко поглаживая её, внутри всё замирает и холодеет. Он вдруг осознаёт, что его король прекрасно понимает его чувства. Понимает и использует их для того, чтобы уйти от ответа и ответственности. Ну конечно он ревнует! Но это совсем не повод для того, чтобы не прислушиваться к нему. И это не повод играть на его слабостях в тот момент, когда решаются важные вопросы. Обида обжигает горло и сжимает живот, он резко вырывается из рук короля.

\- Не... Не трогайте меня! - надломлено возмущаясь говорит он и поспешно покидает кабинет глотая на ходу фразу "иначе я не сдержусь". 

\- Да что с тобой происходит?! - хмурится на закрытую дверь владелец золотых волос и понимает, что совершенно не на шутку зол. Зол на то, что советник, очевидно, что-то скрывает от него. Зол на собственную несостоятельность, как короля, во многих вопросах. Зол на то, что всё время что-то делает не так и даже не понимает что именно. Под руку попался бокал для воды, стоящий на столе и в порыве выплеснуть то раздражение и злость, что сейчас бушевали внутри, он со всей силы швырнул его в стену. Стекло брызгами разлетается в разные стороны обижено звеня, а король тяжело дышит, пытаясь унять собственные эмоции.


	3. Chapter 3

В честь последнего дня пребывания принцессы и посла Ларнака, в королевстве был устроен пышный праздничный ужин, на который пригласили и аристократию. Женщины в красивых платьях кружились в танце, увлекаемые своими партнёрами, играла музыка, а за окном, по какой-то причине падал снег, несмотря на то, что буквально вчера распустились первые цветы на деревьях. Резкая перемена погоды грозила многими опасностями. Начиная от обмороженных носов и заканчивая угрозой неурожая. Шин Су Хёк уже несколько лет как плохо переносил холодное время года, но сейчас стоял на балконе и наблюдал за тем, как снежинки, медленно кружась в полосах света от высоких окон, покрывают белым покрывалом уже успевшую вылезти зелёную траву. Зрелище, надо сказать, крайне умиротворяющее и удивительно ярко отражающее его внутреннее состояние. Он тоже хотел бы скрыть все свои чувства под слоем холодного равнодушия и будто надеясь на то, что снег поможет ему в этом, поднимал лицоВ честь последнего дня пребывания принцессы и посла Ларнака, в королевстве был устроен пышный праздничный ужин, на который пригласили и аристократию. Женщины в красивых платьях кружились в танце, увлекаемые своими партнёрами, играла музыка, а за окном, по какой-то причине падал снег, несмотря на то, что буквально вчера распустились первые цветы на деревьях. Резкая перемена погоды грозила многими опасностями. Начиная от обмороженных носов и заканчивая угрозой неурожая. Шин Су Хёк уже несколько лет как плохо переносил холодное время года, но сейчас стоял на балконе и наблюдал за тем, как снежинки, медленно кружась в полосах света от высоких окон, покрывают белым покрывалом уже успевшую вылезти зелёную траву. Зрелище, надо сказать, крайне умиротворяющее и удивительно ярко отражающее его внутреннее состояние. Он тоже хотел бы скрыть все свои чувства под слоем холодного равнодушия и будто надеясь на то, что снег поможет ему в этом, поднимал лицо навстречу колючим снежинкам. 

\- Я не понимаю, что с тобой происходит, но не могу смотреть, как ты мёрзнешь, - услышал он родной голос и почувствовал, как на плечи опускается тяжёлая навстречу колючим снежинкам. 

\- Я не понимаю, что с тобой происходит, но не могу смотреть, как ты мёрзнешь, - услышал он родной голос и почувствовал, как на плечи опускается тяжёлая королевская мантия, окутывая его теплотой и шекоча лицо меховой оторочкой. Шин даже не посмотрев на Вольфганга, закутался в мантию получше, но ничего не ответил, продолжая стоять на том же месте. Его король облокотился о перила и тоже посмотрел вверх, наблюдая за падающим снегом. Несколько минут они стояли молча, и в возникшей тишине, каждый думал о своём. Эти несколько дней, которые показались Су Хёку вечностью, он наблюдал за тем, как принцесса то и дело встречалась с Вольфгангом в коридорах, почти открыто заигрывала с ним и Шину казалось, что королю даже нравится её внимание. Теперь весь дворец говорил о ней и о том, что старшего советника попросту бросили, как использованную игрушку и что против принцессы ни у кого не было бы и шанса. Шин и сам чувствовал, как после того разговора в кабинете Вольфганга они неожиданно отдалились. Король больше не прикасался к нему и не говорил смущающих слов на ухо и даже не совершил попытки пригласить его на танец сегодня и весь вечер танцевал с принцессой. Возможно, он действительно перестал быть интересным молодому правителю после того, как на горизонте появилась красивая девушка и умом он не видел в этом ничего удивительного, вместе с тем, где-то внутри он был ужасно обижен и действительно чувствовал себя выброшенной куклой с которой надоело играть. 

Вольфганг же всё это время упорно работал над тем, чтобы в глазах Су Хёка стать более ответственным и мудрым правителем. Он осознал, что поступает совершенно неправильно по отношению к советнику. И что все его навязчивые приставания, украденные поцелуи и смелые прикосновения, слова полные неоднозначных намёков и приглашения в спальню, могут напрямую напоминать Шину о прошлом и о том, что делал с ним его отец. И от одной мысли об этом становилось очень стыдно и он снова чувствовал себя безмерно виноватым. Так как одним из последних наставлений Шина был крепкий союз с Ларнаком, он старался всё свободное время уделять общению с принцессой. Так он надеялся выведать у неё настоящие цели визита или же просто сблизится с ней, чтобы в последствии получить предложение, принимать которое ему вовсе не хотелось. В тоже время, он был готов сделать всё возможное для того, чтобы больше не навредить его любимому министру. И вроде бы теперь он делал всё правильно, но Шин с каждым днём отдалялся всё больше и осознавать это было почти невыносимо. 

\- Спасибо, - вдруг нарушил тишину Шин и надеясь на то, что в это "спасибо" поместится не только благодарность за постоянную заботу, но и за то, что Вольфганг не пытается задавать лишних вопросов и, видимо, даёт ему возможность самому принимать решения. Среди многочисленных минусов в появлении принцессы были и плюсы: сплетники потеряли к нему особый интерес и теперь чувствовали только жалость или вовсе перестали замечать его, что Су Хёка вполне устраивало и за это он также должен был благодарить короля. Неожиданно то, чего он хотел добиться, само пришло ему в руки, но правда была в том, что достигнув желаемой цели он понял, что совсем не рад тому, что это случилось и наблюдая за тем, как Его король кружится в танце с другой, обнимая её за талию, безумно завидовал дочери Ларнака. Собственно, именно этот досадный факт и заставил его выйти на балкон в поисках желания отвлечься от происходящего. 

\- Шин, - всё ещё смотря куда-то вдаль, начал тихо Вольфганг, - Если бы я не был королём, а ты не был бы министром, если бы мы просто встретились в городе... Мы смогли бы быть вместе? 

Советник слышит в голосе грусть и от этих слов всё внутри сжимается. Вдруг хочется немедленно доказать то, что они вместе уже сейчас и не нужно никаких "если", он делает несколько шагов к владельцу красной мантии, что сейчас на его плечах, но рука замирает в нескольких сантиметрах от цели.

\- Вот Вы где! - появляется на балконе принцесса, ослепительно улыбаясь, - Потеряла Вас, Ваше Величество, - она говорит так легко, будто не замечая присутствия Су Хёка и королевской мантии на нём, - Я тоже хотела предложить Вам пройтись. Безумно хочется сбежать от болтовни придворных дам.

\- Шин? - Вольфганг развернулся и увидел Шина совсем рядом с собой и его зависшую протянутую руку. Быть может, он и правда хотел прикоснуться? Поймав его взгляд, Су Хёк почему то испуганно вздрогнул, - Шин, если тебе есть что сказать, то я останусь с тобой и вместе мы решим все вопросы, - серьёзно добавил он, сжимая руки в кулаки и едва сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не схватить министра за руку или даже обнять. 

\- Мне нечего Вам сказать, - отвел взгляд черноглазый, - просто я хотел вернуть Вам это, - он снял себя мантию и одним порывистым движением накинул её на плечи короля, застегнул, поправил, после чего отступал на шаг, освобождая путь к принцессе, - Спасибо... ещё раз, Ваше Величество. 

Вольфганг, в очередной раз понимая, что Шин продолжает что-то от него скрывать, что-то очень значимое и, скорее всего то, что является причиной его холодности к нему, недовольно хмурится и идёт навстречу к принцессе, та проворно хватает его за локоть.

\- Да, разговоры придворных дам вгонят в скуку кого угодно. Как только сами себе не надоели? - пытается улыбнуться девушке Вольфганг, перешагивая порог балкона, но всё же оглядываясь на мгновение, чтобы увидеть как Су Хёк сняв очки, смотрит себе куда-то под ноги. "Надеюсь, ты скоро расскажешь мне всё, что тебя тревожит" думает тяжело король, увлекаемый куда-то своей спутницей "и не простудишься". 

***  
Как показала практика, разгуливания по коридорам собственного дворца с иноземной принцессой очень сложная задача. Уже около получаса они блуждают по дворцу и хотя цели у них особо нет, многочисленные повороты вновь и вновь приводят их в тупик. 

\- Если мы прогуляем момент Вашего отъезда, представляю как на меня посмотрит Су Хёк, - обнаружив что очередной коридор закончился стеной, посмеиваясь сказал Вольфганг, разворачиваясь обратно. Он уже ясно представил себе хмурое и недовольное лицо своего советника и тепло улыбнулся своим мыслям о нём. 

Принцессе же, вовсе не хотелось переводить разговор на тему советника, так как она уже знала, что если это произойдёт, то замолчать Его Величество не заставит никто и он будет говорить пока не выложит в подробностях свои положительные эмоции и мысли относительно этого, по её мнению, невзрачного на вид и занудного министра финансов. И что он только в нём нашёл? О предпочтениях прошлого короля Голденрейнольд ходили просто невероятные слухи и если хотя бы что-то из них было правдой, то сынок явно пошёл по его стопам. За это короткое время их общения, она столько раз пыталась привлечь его внимание, что любой другой здоровый мужчина уже давно лежал бы у неё в ногах, но не этот. Будучи довольно умной девушкой несмотря на свой юный возраст, Анна-Мария прекрасно понимала, что если она вернётся домой без ключа от сердца молодого короля и его золотых запасов, отец ей этого не простит. А так как у неё оставалось лишь несколько часов, необходимо было использовать крайние меры. Впрочем, была у неё ещё одна хорошая идея о том, как сохранить себе расположение отца.

\- Сегодня довольно прохладно, - уклоняясь от темы сказала она и взяв его за руку, мягко потянула за собой, - Давайте найдём какую-нибудь комнату и согреемся у камина. 

\- Я думал, что Вы привычны к холодам, - задумчиво ответил Вольфганг, но всё же позволил утянуть себя в одну из ближайших комнат. Это оказалась одна из спален для гостей, тут пахло пылью и всё говорило о том, что сюда давно никто не заглядывал. Дело в том, что в первую очередь они решили урезать расходы на обслуживание дворца и множество пустующих помещений были оставлены без присмотра. Тут было темно и лишь мягкий лунный свет проникающий сюда из высоких окон, позволял осмотреться. 

\- Вы правы, но это не отменяет тот факт, что мы все так или иначе нуждаемся в тепле, - она подошла к окну и остановилась рядом, рассматривая медленно падающий снег. 

\- Если Вы замёрзли, быть может возьмёте плед? Наверняка на постели Вы сможете его найти, - ответил король, заглядывая в шкафчики на каминной полке. В них, обычно, хранились средства для розжига, но сейчас в них было пусто. Видимо, прислуга, посчитав за ненадобностью, убрала их подальше.

\- А может, Вы поделитесь со мной своим плащом? - вспомнив о том, что совсем недавно видела этот самый плащ на излюбленном королём советнике, она недовольно поморщилась благодаря судьбу за то, что сейчас он стоит к ней спиной и не видит выражение её лица, - А впрочем, я действительно лучше воспользуюсь пледом, - подойдя к кровати, она стянула с неё одно из покрывал и накинув к себе на плечи, подошла ближе к правителю страны золота, - Скажите, Вы уже подумывали о женитьбе? 

Вольфганг на мгновение замер, смотря в нутро очередного пустующего ящика, затем грустно улыбнулся.

\- Раздумывал, - честно признался он вдруг, понимая куда клонит собеседница, - но обстоятельства к нам жестоки, - он тяжело вздохнул, прежде чем вернуть ящик на место. Он теперь даже прикоснуться не может к объекту своего желания, что уж говорить о подобного рода предложениях? - А Вы?

\- И я, - улыбается принцесса, рассматривая широкую спину юного короля, - Признаться честно, я рассчитывала на то, что это случится совсем скоро, - неприкрытый намёк, как и очевидные сомнения Вольфганга, повисли в возникшей тишине.

\- Такой прекрасной леди, как Вы, не стоит переживать по этому поводу, - уклончиво ответил он, разворачиваясь к принцессе лицом и улыбаясь, - Вы непременно вскоре встретите своего принца.

\- Возможно, я рассчитывала на короля, - в голосе невольно проскользнули хитрые нотки, а в голубых глазах заплясал огонь. Это уже был совсем не намёк, а самое настоящее предложение. 

\- Увы, похоже что прислуга забрала все нужные вещи и согреться у камина не получится. Давайте попробуем вернуться, - отвечает ей растеряно Вольфганг, давая понять, что совсем не настроен отвечать на подобного рода провокации, но принцессу это не останавливает: покрывало падает на пол, а её руки обвивают его шею.

\- Может, тогда согреете меня сами? - и её губы оказываются на его губах быстрее, чем он успевает что-либо возразить. Поцелуй короткий, но страстный - она не сомневается в своём решении. Король же чувствует подступающий к горлу комок отвращения и с силой отталкивает от себя принцессу, отчего та еле успевает поймать баланс, чтобы не упасть. С минуту они смотрят друг на друга осознавая ситуацию. Вольфганг с испугом, а она с презрением, впрочем, она тут же возвращает на лицо улыбку и подняв с пола покрывало, вновь закутывается в него.

\- Я понимаю, - говорит она мягко, рассматривая его золотистые волосы, - Ваше сердце уже занято. Жаль, что королям далеко не всегда удаётся создать брак с любимым человеком. Надеюсь, у Вас всё получится. Давайте вернёмся.

Почему-то в её голосе он слышит понимание и прощение и это снова возвращает ему самообладание. Он коротко кивает и они возвращаются в темноту дворцовых коридоров. 

***  
Ещё с того времени, как его начали мучить навязчивые мысли о многочисленных дворцовых сплетниках, первый советник королевства Шин Су Хёк принял решение о том, что если он не может справится с ними, то сможет ими неплохо воспользоваться. И для того, чтобы быть в курсе всех событий, происходящих во дворце, начал активно менять персонал, нанимая в его ряды простых людей, которым приплачивал сверху значительную сумму в обмен на то, что они подслушивают и подглядывают за окружающими и в случае чего, доносят до него информацию. Находить таких людей было мучительно сложно, так как он не обладал талантами Вольфганга в работе с людьми, да и самим людям верил неохотно, вместе с тем, в силе человеческой жадности он не сомневался ни на минуту. И если в начале эта кампания не приносила особых результатов, то сейчас штат его доверенных лиц разросся в количестве и козни дворцовых завсегдатаев уже не так сильно пугали его. Ведь как известно: предупреждён, значит вооружён и его тайное оружие уже не раз приносило пользу. Так случилось и сегодня. 

Гости королевства в лице посла и принцессы Ларнака, вскоре после праздника решили спешно покинуть дворец и вопреки увещеваниям дождаться утра, отправились в путь. Так как официальное разрешение уехать уже было получено, никто не стал их насильно удерживать, к тому же все знали, что жители Ларнака привыкли к жизни в темноте и было логично, что она совершенно их не пугала. В их королевстве ночи могли длиться несколько месяцев, что было характерно для северных стран. 

Су Хёк, облегчённо выдохнув, зарылся в бумаги, времени на которые не хватило на прошлой неделе и, несмотря на то, что давно перевалило за полночь, внимательно вчитывался в один из свитков, сидя в своём небольшом и уютном кабинете. В дверь осторожно постучали и он удивлённо поднял голову. Вольфганг никогда не утруждал себя стуком в дверь, а значит это был кто-то другой.

\- Войдите, - коротко отозвался Шин и в дверной проём проскользнул молодой паренёк, один из слышащих, как он называл их про себя. Он работал на конюшне и поэтому на нём была соответствующая одежда, пахнущая соломой и навозом. Су Хёк улыбнулся, вспоминая что когда-то так выглядел и король, - Что случилось?

\- Доброй ночи, господин Шин, - стянув с себя грязную шапку, промямлил визитёр и судя по тому, как он начал сминать её в руках, он, очевидно, очень нервничал. 

\- Может быть, присядешь? - поднялся со своего места Су Хёк - Ты, наверное, замёрз. Выпей немного горячего, - он указал парнишке на свободный стул и взяв с буфета чистую чашку, наполнил её ароматным чаем, затем поставил её рядом на столе. 

Конюх неловко и смущённо кивнул, принимая предложение. Советник терпеливо ждал, возвращаясь на своё место и внимательно рассматривая слушающего. Спустя пару глотков он всё же решился заговорить.

\- Сегодня я запрягал карету посла, на которой они уехали, - он поставил чашку на блюдце и поднял взгляд на министра между бровями которого тут же залегла полная напряжения складка. Внутри в один момент родилось чувство ещё необоснованного беспокойства, но он молчал, ожидая продолжения, - Я проверял состояние колёс в тот момент когда они садились в неё, мы вчера заменили одно из них на новое и необходимо было проверить как село.

\- Ближе к делу, - чувство беспокойство лишь усиливалось и Шин уже боялся услышать продолжение.

\- Ну я поэтому и услышал что они говорили. Принцесса с послом. Она сказала... Я сейчас прям её словами скажу, Вы только не ругайтесь.

\- Говори уже, - выдавая нетерпение сказал Су Хёк, раздражаясь.

\- Мало того, что он мужеложец, так ещё и бездарность. В нём нет ни толики магии Дракона. Смазливое личико и занудный советник - это всё, что у него есть, - выпалил конюх и замолчал, - вот, именно так она и сказала. А потом они уехали. Не знаю насколько это важно. Возможно, я зря Вас потревожил в такое время, - продолжал мямлить он теребя свою шапку, но Шин уже особо его не слушал, в отчаянии борясь с паникой и уронив голову в ладони. 

"Этого. Просто. Не. Может. Быть!" 

***  
Вольфгангу не спалось. Он переворачивался с боку на бок уже битый час пытаясь найти удобное положение тела, но королевская перина сегодня казалась набитой соломой. Он чувствовал облегчение от того, что принцесса покинула замок, но с другой стороны она покинула его без надежды на успешный союз посредством брака и всё потому, что в момент, когда следовало бы думать головой, он не смог спорить со своим сердцем. 

Отчаявшись уснуть, он выбрался из постели и налил себе стакан воды из стоящего на прикроватном столике кувшина, но только он вернул его на место, решив совершить ещё один отчаянный рывок оказаться в объятиях Морфея, его отвлёк шум за дверью. И не успел он даже предположить что стало причиной этого шума, как дверь в его спальню с грохотом распахнулась и в неё влетел сам первый советник, который, надо сказать, вопреки всем слухам, решил заявиться в королевскую опочивальню впервые. И, судя по выражению его лица, рассчитывать на то, что он пришёл получить немного королевской любви и ласки, было как минимум глупо. Он был взбешён. Его всегда спокойный и сдержанный Шин Су Хёк, которого, казалось, совершенно невозможно было выбить из колеи, сейчас был похож на разъяренную фурию. Он тут же оказался рядом и несколько раз, наотмашь, ударил его каким-то довольно тяжёлым свитком, от чего вогнал Вольфганга в ещё больший ступор.

\- Что?! Что Вы сказали ей?! Откуда она всё знает? - В голосе неприкрытое отчаяние и паника, а в глазах разочарование и страх. Шин тяжело дышит от сжимающей его дыхание злобы. Он чувствует себя преданным тем, кому доверял больше всех на свете! - Ведь я же просил! Я говорил Вам быть осторожным! - ещё несколько ударов приходятся на грудь, после чего Шин роняет свиток на пол и Вольфганг понимает, что советник готов разрыдаться и не понимает почему. 

Наконец, услышав шум из королевской спальни, в помещение врывается охрана. И где они только пропадали столько времени? Но сейчас это волнует короля и советника в последнюю очередь. 

\- Убирайтесь! - в один голос кричат они солдатам и те подчиняются, прикрывая за собой дверь. 

Шин в отчаяние поднимает кулаки и ударяет ими в грудь короля, слабо, бессильно и Вольфганг, воспользовавшись заминкой, перехватывает его руки за запястья, пытается заглянуть в глаза, но Су Хёк вырывается и закусывая губу опустошённо опускается на кровать.

\- Первый раз вижу, чтобы ты вышел из себя, - выдыхает поражённо Вольфганг, опускаясь рядом, - Объясни толком, что случилось?

\- Один из моих доверенных людей, - выдыхает бесцветно министр, - передал мне слова принцессы перед тем, как она покинула дворец. Она думала, что её никто не слышит и думаю, что говорила серьёзно. И знаете что она сейчас везёт в Ларнак? - Шин замолчал, давая возможность собеседнику подумать, но златовласый король пожал плечами, уже который раз пытаясь понять в каком же месте допустил непоправимую ошибку. Его молчание Шин принял за ответ и потому продолжил, - Информацию о том, что новый король не обладает магией Дракона. Вы хоть понимаете к чему это может привести?

В возникшей паузе король напряжённо думает, а когда понимание настигает его, ударят кулаком деревянный столбик кровати, поддерживающий балдахин, от чего тот обиженно скрипит. Дурак. Какой же он полный идиот! И сейчас он прекрасно понимал, что принцесса всю эту ситуацию вполне могла спланировать заранее, ведь она целую неделю жила во дворце и имела возможность изучить его получше. Его обвела вокруг пальца какая-то маленькая девочка, а он слепо верил её улыбкам и был уверен, что она его понимает. Бессилие и злоба на самого себя сдавили горло. 

\- Понятно почему в той комнате не оказалось розжига, а я думал она просто хотела согреться, - сказал он, виновато опуская голову и сжимая кулаки. 

\- Нельзя недооценивать женщин, особенно принцесс чужой, сильной страны! - Шин сглатывает слёзы и от этого вида Вольфгангу кажется, что он сейчас готов умереть за то, чтобы это прекратить. 

\- Шин... Прости, я такой глупый... - несмело подняв руку он всё же тянется к нему, желая прикоснуться, но советник отталкивает руку, пресекая порыв.

\- Намиловались там с принцессой, значит? Подставили под удар всё королевство. Довольны? - А вот это уже не просто отчаяние и беспокойство за будущее страны, а нескрываемая ревность. Существование которой сам Су Хёк упорно отрицает. Да, он ошибся, совершил глупость, потерял бдительность, но ведь в этом не только его вина!

\- Ничего бы не случилось, если бы ты просто был рядом со мной! Тогда я никуда бы не пошёл ни с какой принцессой! Ты избегаешь меня, отталкиваешь, почему ты так жесток? Что я сделал не так?

Стоило задать один вопрос, который его так давно тревожил, как за ним тут же посыпались остальные. Он не понимал причин поведения министра и потому искал их вслепую, руководствовался предположениями и куда его эти предположения в итоге привели?

\- Чёрт! - Закрывает лицо руками Шин, - Почему для Вас это так просто? Да Вы даже представить себе не можете насколько сильно заставляете меня волноваться. Оглянитесь, все эти люди ненавидят нас и факт того, что мы вместе и что пытаемся что-то изменить, только подогревает их жажду мести и ненависть. Ваш отец был жесток со всяким, но в целом ему было плевать на тех, кто был ему не интересен. Мы сломали их привычную жизнь и они хотят сломать нашу. А Вы улыбаетесь и пытаетесь их перевоспитать! За что? Почему Вы такой добрый? Они не боятся Вас, ещё немного и Вы обязательно окажетесь втянутым в их бесконечные интриги из которых уже не сможете выбраться живым.

\- Так это всё из-за сплетен? - облегчённо вздыхает Вольфганг и картина мира поведения Шина встаёт на свои места. Это понимание словно сбрасывает с груди огромный камень, он без сомнений обнимает Су Хёка, притягивает к себе, несмотря на уже не слишком настойчивые сопротивления, гладит по голове. Вскоре Шин оставляет попытки вырваться и сдаётся, позволяя заключить себя в объятия, - Из-за того, что ты решил вести войну в одиночку, ты сам себя загнал в угол, - ласково в волосы говорит ему Вольфганг, - почему ты молчал? Почему думал, что я не смогу тебе помочь? 

\- Я хотел Вас защитить, - просто отвечает советник, слушая, как в груди его любимого человека часто бьётся сердце. Да, всё просто, но чем проще желания, тем сложнее выбранный путь. Ведь иногда совсем не просто понять, что всё, что надо было сделать - это прислушаться к его сердцу и довериться ему.

\- А я хочу защитить тебя, а ты кидаешься на амбразуру. Ещё и молчишь. Да я места себе найти не мог и думал даже, что ты меня ненавидишь и было очень больно понимать, что ты отталкиваешь меня, избегаешь моих прикосновений, - он осторожно провёл ладонью по спине, поглаживая её. 

\- Да, я тоже вёл себя, как истинный глупец, - тяжело вздыхает брюнет, - Простите, что оставил Вас одного и заставил переживать. Видимо, мне следовало просто поговорить с Вами, но я боялся, что когда Вы всё узнаете, Вы не воспримете это всерьёз и будете делать наперекор или даже посмеётесь надо мной. Повестись на такую глупость, как какие-то слухи, наверняка это не то, что Вы хотели обо мне узнать.

\- Даже умнейшие люди, вроде тебя, имеют право на ошибку, - легко целует он тёмную макушку.

\- Нет, - с нотками обречённости качает головой Шин, - Ни я, ни Вы не имеем такого права. Вы знаете что может случиться если король Ларнака, давно мечтавший воцариться в Голденрейнольд, узнает, что новый король не обладает силой Дракона? 

\- Попытается нас захватить.

\- Верно. А у нас в распоряжении только королевская армия, которой и выступить то в большом сражении стыдно. А для того, чтобы набрать новых рекрутов, нам придётся забрать всех более менее взрослых и здоровых мужчин в стране. Вы же понимаете, что даже если они пишут Вам письма несколько недель - это ещё не достаточная мотивация для того, чтобы отдать за Вас жизнь? В целом, если нападение случиться в ближайшее время, мы будем беззащитны. 

\- Но должен же быть какой-то выход, верно? - Воодушевляется Вольфганг и немного отстраняется, для того, чтобы, наконец, встретиться взглядом с Су Хёком. В его глазах удивление и смятение, - вместе мы обязательно найдём его!

\- Хотелось бы в это верить, - несмело улыбается Шин, встречаясь с полными золота глазами короля и утопает в них. В них его надежда, его вера в лучшее будущее, даже несмотря на то, что сейчас хозяин этих потрясающе пронзительных глаз совершает глупые ошибки.

\- Не ты ли был тем, кто верит в меня, несмотря на безнадёжность ситуации? Поверь и сейчас. Я верю в то, что у нас получится защитить нашу страну и построить её такой, какой ты видишь её в своих мечтах и я стану тем, про кого можно написать сказку о добром короле, которую ты так любишь. Мы справимся, - он вне всяких сомнений уверен в собственных словах и будто бы окончательно желая заразится этой неоспоримой уверенностью, Шин тянется к давно желанным губам и даже тогда, когда поцелуи и прикосновения любимых широких ладоней переходят границы дозволенного, он не против. И пусть против них обернётся весь мир, он больше не оттолкнёт своего короля, ведь он принадлежит только ему.


	4. Chapter 4

В бронзовом холле главного здания полно народа: с тех пор, как покои цветения были разобраны, собрания королевского совета вернулись в свои исторические стены на четвёртом этаже. Бронзовый холл представлял собой довольно просторное помещение с рядом колонн, стены которого были выкрашены в красный. Обычно собрания совета проводились каждый четверг, но последние несколько недель собираться приходилось ежедневно, и казалось, что стулья, которые слуги расставляют специально для подобных встреч, никуда уже никто не убирает. 

Сегодняшнее собрание обещало быть одним из самых многолюдных, так как в столицу, наконец, вернулся министр иностранных дел, а коннетабль вынудил явиться всех своих маршалов и ответственных за военное обучение и даже хранитель тайной печати был тут! Нового молодого правителя безумно волнуют вопросы обороны государства, он наращивает армию и вводит воинские повинности, касающиеся и семей аристократов, а это вызывает подозрение и страх.

\- Он потребовал набрать больше тысячи новых рекрутов и обучить их военному делу, - шепчутся между собой министры. 

\- Неужели... - пораженно прикрывает ладонью рот высокая женщина, - наш король собрался захватывать чужие земли? В такое сложное для страны время?.. 

\- Меня, признаться честно, больше беспокоит старший советник, - качает головой полный мужчина, - С ним шутки плохи, а договориться практически невозможно.

\- Да он играет королём, как куклой! Этот Шин Су Хёк! Недавно отправил мне письмо со списком замечаний к моей работе, представляете? - негодование в голосе, тут же меняется и становится более заинтересованным, - Министр Шин! Он же Ваш сын, верно? Возможно, Вы сможете как-то на него повлиять?

После того, как прежний король трагично погиб от руки собственного сына, спокойные времена для королевского совета закончились и с каждым днём новый владелец короны всё больше и больше вникал в происходящее, не слушая никаких оправданий и требуя постоянных отчётов о проделанной работе. А самое страшное в том, что отстраняя от должности министра или любого другого неугодного ему придворного, он лишал его всех титулов и иногда имущества, которое когда то было подарено прежним королём. Впрочем, последнее происходило только с теми, кто ранее слыл отъявленным взяточником и все понимали, что это не просто совпадение. Особое место в обсуждениях министров вне заседаний занимал сын министра иностранных дел, а нынче министр финансов и первый королевский советник Шин Су Хёк. Ещё будучи подростком, этот самый Су Хёк постоянно ставил их в неловкое положение своими замечаниями, которые, стоит отдать ему должное, были весьма умны для ребёнка. Король, несмотря на то, что сажал его к себе на колени, действительно прислушивался к нему и в большинстве случаев следовал его советам, чем немало раздражал всех. Когда же Су Хёк слёг с серьёзной болезнью и больше не смог посещать их собрания, все вздохнули свободно, но беда в его лице снова вернулась, и новый король слушает советника не менее внимательно, чем его отец. 

С этого момента каждый из них безусловно пожалел о том, что прежнего первого советника убили. На самом деле, все они жутко ненавидели его, ведь работу в роли канцлера он выполнял только ради своих интересов. Все были только рады избавиться от его глупых сальных шуток и внезапных проявлений агрессии, но в то же время им совершенно не нравилось, что данный пост не обоснованно занял один из мальчиков прежнего короля! Ведь есть же другой, второй канцлер, и он вполне мог вести дела, тем более ему уже дали необходимое количество взяток в том или ином виде, и всё было бы прекрасно. Шин Су Хёк же взятки брать отказывался, и тех, кто ему предлагал ждали совсем не радостные времена. Министры быстро смекнули, что этот советник действительно стоит на стороне правителя и государства. Что же касается его положения в совете, то на одном из первых собраний стало понятно, что молодой советник, помимо министерства финансов, берёт на себя и роль главного канцлера. Когда же второй канцлер справедливо заметил, что Су Хёк превышает свои полномочия, Его Величество Вольфганг заявил, что Шину дозволено делать то, что он считает нужным и что его голос равносилен силе голоса короля. Потом были даже собрания, на которых говорил только Су Хёк, а Его Величество молча сидел на своём королевском кресле, обитом красным бархатом, и внимательно наблюдал за происходящим, и уже было совершенно непонятно, кто на самом деле теперь управляет этой страной.

Новости о смене власти в Голденрейнольд догнали старшего Шина в дороге и то совершенно случайно: он остановился в одном из небольших городов чужой страны и купил газету. Наряду с новостями страны была новость и о новом короле Вольфганге Леонарде Голденрейнольде. Пришлось поспешить во дворец, но с сыном увидеться так и не удалось: как только он въехал в столицу, ему вручили письмо от самого Су Хёка, в котором он просил бросить все дела и кое-что достать в Дипении. В конечном итоге, после всех заданий он впервые оказался на собрании совета нового короля и то, что он слышал о собственном сыне лишь усиливало беспокойство за него. Министр, что просил его повлиять на сына, был уже не первым из обратившихся к нему с подобной просьбой, а это могло значить только то, что его мальчик выбрал очень сильную и сложную тактику. Оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что он сможет справиться с её результатами и последствиями.

Раздаётся грохот доспехов, короля всегда сопровождает охрана, и в зале появляется молодой правитель. Его взгляд пронзителен, а походка отражает уверенность. За ним мягко ступая и прижимая к себе толстую учётную книгу, идёт Шин Су Хёк и все тут же замолкают, склоняясь в поклоне. 

\- Рады видеть Вас, Ваше Величество.

Вольфганг доходит до своего кресла и опускается в него, Су Хёк же, игнорируя стулья в общей массе, обходит короля и останавливается справа около него - одно из самых почётных мест. 

\- Что ж, давайте начнём, - говорит Вольфганг, бывший четвёртым принц, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее и закидывая ногу на ногу, сцепляет длинные пальцы на колене, - Кто первый?

В повисшем, полном неловкости, молчании каждый из присутствующих отводит взгляд, пытаясь не встретиться им ни с королём, ни с советником. Лишь Шин старший во все глаза смотрит на Су Хёка, который выглядит вполне здоровым и сильным в отличие от того, что он видел прежде, и когда их взгляды встречаются, сын едва заметно улыбается, кивая головой. В затянувшейся паузе Вольфганг нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами по собственному колену и его взгляд становится суровей. 

\- Кхм, - берёт в свои руки инициативу Шин Су Хёк, - В прошлый раз мы обсуждали финансирование наших целей и процесс их реализации, и я хотел бы продолжить данную тему, - брюнет в очках открывает толстую учётную книгу и пару минут перелистывает её страницы. Министры и присутствующие чиновники напряжённо ждут, молясь всем богам о избавлении от внимания первого советника, - сегодня давайте коснемся вопроса обороны. Маршал Авалос, Вам удалось собрать необходимое число новобранцев?

Вольфганг перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на упомянутого маршала и тот тут же вскочил со стула, приложил кулак к сердцу и отчеканил, глядя в горящие золотом глаза:

\- Мы собрали тысячу пятьсот новобранцев и готовы приступить к их обучению, сир! Половину из них я направил в институт кавалерии Вашего Величества в Милишибо. Остальные пополнят ряды лучников и фехтовальщиков. Там их в данный момент обучают высшие офицеры, - он вытянулся по струнке, немного приподнимая нос вверх, но всё же смотря на короля, и Вольфганг, будучи сведущим в военных делах лучше, чем в каких-либо ещё, улыбнулся. 

\- Хорошо, на следующей неделе я приду к ним потренироваться, и путь они не ждут, что победа будет лёгкой! - весёлая улыбка короля развеселила многих и в зале воцарился несмелый гогот. 

\- Да, насчёт школы кавалерии в Мелишибо, - снова начал перелистывать страницы Су Хёк в поисках нужных записей, и хоть он и сказал это негромко, но смех тут же стих, а министр военного образования и по совместительству управляющий вышеупомянутой школой достал из кармана платок для того, чтобы нервно вытереть им выступивший на лбу пот, - Судя по моим данным, на постройку этого здания было выделено около шести миллионов рейнольдов в течение трёх лет и после на содержание уходило не меньше полутора миллионов рейнольдов в год, - Шин младший поднял взгляд и посмотрел на министра военного образования, - Должно быть, это очень впечатляющее строение, - голос советника был ровным, спокойным, но в тоже время невероятно ледяным. И когда он стал казаться таким пугающим?

\- Я... Д-да, - начал заикаясь отвечать министр, поднимаясь с места, - На самом деле, очень много денег ушло на лошадей и им нужен постоянный уход и поэтому...

\- Впечатляющее здание, лучшие лошади, новые солдаты, что может быть лучше для весенней прогулки? - прерывает бормотание министра король, - На днях заглянем к Вам туда. Устроите нам небольшую экскурсию? - Вольфганг улыбается, но желание поддержать его улыбку не возникает ни у кого из присутствующих, - Что скажешь? - поворачивает голову в сторону Су Хёка король и советник возвращает ему укоризненный взгляд, - Да ладно, тебе тоже пора немного развеяться.

\- Как скажите, Ваше Величество, - поправляет очки Шин и возвращается к содержанию своей огромной книги. 

***

\- На этом мы сегодня и остановимся, - подводит итог первый советник и закрывает учётную книгу, - все свободны.

Король поднимается и вслед за ним встают со своих мест все присутствующие, которые коротко кланяясь, поспешно покидают помещение, желая избавиться от атмосферы давления и липкого страха, которые всякий раз несомненно возникали в процессе собраний совета последние несколько дней.

\- Министр Шин, задержитесь, - вдруг произносит Вольфганг и несколько пар любопытных глаз поворачиваются к нему. Смотрят то ли с жалостью, то ли с недоумением. Министр иностранных дел кивает и возвращается, подходя ближе к Вольфгангу. Затем опускается на одно колено с почтением опуская голову.

\- Я не успел поприветствовать Ваше Величество вовремя, - говорит он, рассматривая мозаичный пол и красные сапоги, а затем с улыбкой отмечая, что рядом с новым правителем оказываются и тёмные ботинки его сына, - Буду рад служить Вам.

\- Поднимайтесь, - улыбается король, - Я хотел бы с Вами просто поговорить, - так уж вышло, что познакомиться поближе ранее у них не получалось. Но Вольфганг помнил многочисленные рассказы своего советника о том, как сильно отец переживал за его здоровье и жизнь и почему-то, даже толком не зная этого человека, заранее относился к нему с теплотой и признанием. 

\- Вы снова не соблюдаете правила, Ваше Величество, - мягко говорит Су Хёк с укоризной в голосе.

\- Но ведь это твой отец, - пожимает плечами златоглазый и Шин старший встаёт, встречается взглядом сначала с его новым правителем, а затем снова заворожёно смотрит на сына. Младший Шин тяжело вздыхает, но не высказывает своих возражений вслух.

\- Хорошо добрались, отец?

\- Да, благодарю. Я был очень удивлён когда узнал обо всём. Ты... Ты в порядке? 

\- Да что же Вы как не родные, - бормочет себе под нос Вольфганг отводя взгляд и почёсывая кончик носа. Своеобразная привычка скрыть смущение. Отец Шин Су Хёка улыбается, понимая намёк и сокращает расстояние, неловко заключая сына в объятия. Су Хёк утыкается в его плечо носом, так как в руках всё ещё держит огромных размеров толмут и всё о чём он думает, это то, что рад, наконец, порадовать стоящего рядом родного человека.

\- Я в порядке, правда. Всё хорошо, - доверительно говорит он и делает шаг назад, отстраняясь.

\- Если бы я узнал об этом немного раньше, то успел бы передать твоей матери хорошие новости, - счастливо улыбаясь, кивает Шин старший, с сожалением выпуская Су Хёка, - Она передала тебе письмо.

\- Ничего, я напишу ей сам, - отвечает министр финансов. 

\- Так пусть она сама приезжает сюда, - прерывает счастливое воссоединение отца и сына Вольфганг, - С удовольствием познакомлюсь с ней. Наверное, она очень красивая женщина, - хитро улыбается он и скользит многозначительным взглядом по тонким чертам молодого брюнета, и Шин старший со страхом и недоумением отмечает во взгляде короля неоднозначную ласку. В голове тут же возникают подробности из слухов об отношениях стоящих перед ним и верить в это почему-то не хочется. Он, конечно же, ничего не говорит, но в воздухе повисает неловкое молчание. Становится совершенно очевидно, что Вольфганг по каким-то причинам не знает всей правды о матери Су Хёка и он решает, что рассказывать это сейчас совсем не к месту. 

\- Я сообщу ей в письме, что Вы будете рады её увидеть, - наконец говорит Су Хёк и отводит взгляд, вызывая удивление Вольфганга, - Кстати, отец, Вам удалось достать в Дипении то, о чём я Вас просил?

\- Те книги? - кивает Шин старший, будто хватаясь за возможность сменить тему разговора, - Да, я привёз их. 

\- Пожалуй, я хочу взглянуть на них прямо сейчас.

В голосе советника непоколебимость, и Вольфганг понимает, что дальнейшие обсуждения Шин хотел бы продолжить с отцом наедине. Что ж, он совсем не против, даже если и хотел бы пообщаться с ними обоими ещё немного и даже, может, вместе пообедать. За неловкостью во взглядах отца и сына будто бы кроется какая-то тайна, но он решает, что Шин сам ему расскажет о ней когда придёт время. Сейчас же лучше предоставить им возможность побыть вдвоём.

\- В таком случае, я пожалуй, займусь документами. Но в следующий раз я рассчитываю на более длительную беседу, - сказав это, правитель разворачивается и направляется к выходу с чувством полной уверенности в том, что сейчас совершил что-то действительно правильное и нужное для Су Хёка. 

***  
Весенний воздух полон свежести и сладковатого аромата цветущих яблонь. Утреннее солнце несмело заглядывает в окна королевской кареты и играет в светлых волосах правителя страны золота, делая его ещё более солнечным и прекрасным. Шин то и дело отрывается от чтения книги и осторожно любуется своим королём, мягко улыбаясь. Вольфганг же скучающе смотрит в окно, наблюдая за тем, как мимо проплывают просторы его собственной страны, и размышляет о её счастливом будущем. Они молчат, и тишина полная уюта разбавляется лишь скрипом колёс и шуршанием страниц. Путь до школы военной кавалерии занимает около трёх часов, и в эту внезапную передышку первый советник решает внимательно изучить привезённые отцом из Дипении книги, их около десяти и сейчас они лежат с ним рядом, то и дело подпрыгивая и норовя упасть на пол.

\- Признайтесь, эта поездка... - нарушает вдруг молчание Шин, не отрываясь от чтения, - Вы просто во что бы то ни стало хотели покинуть дворец. 

\- Да уж, чувствую себя как зверь загнанный в клетку, - вздыхая, признаётся Вольфганг, отрывая взгляд от окна и рассматривая сидящего напротив Су Хёка. Он действительно давно хотел куда-нибудь выбраться, но тонна дел, которые требовали к себе ежеминутного внимания короля не позволяли ему покинуть стены дворца. И сейчас, давно забытые ощущения свободы и спокойствия умиротворяли его, - Кстати, почему бы и правда не пригласить твою маму погостить? Ты ведь наверняка скучаешь по ней.

Этот вопрос он хотел задать вот уже пару дней, ещё с того момента, как вернулся в страну министр иностранных дел. Наблюдая за отношениями отца и сына, он не сомневался в том, что Су Хёк действительно сильно скучает по своей семье, и будь у самого Вольфганга возможность увидеть собственную мать, он бы тотчас же умчался к ней. Мысли о невозможности выполнить это безрассудное желание нагоняли на него тяжёлую тоску, и чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше ему хотелось избавить своего любимого министра от подобного рода страданий.

\- Это... Очень непросто, - вздыхает Шин, отрывая взгляд от книги, но затем снова опуская его и перелистывая страницу, - моя мать очень занятой человек и выезжать из страны по пустякам для неё совершенно неприемлемо.

\- То есть, повод увидеть сына - это пустяки? Что за порядки на твоей родине? - удивляется златоглазый и вдруг понимает, что совсем ничего не знает о матери Шина и о стране, где тот родился. Как-то было совсем не до того, чтобы задавать подобного рода вопросы, и чувствуя возрастающий интерес, внимательно смотрит на собеседника, ожидая ответа и надеясь на то, что в этот раз Су Хёк не уйдёт от темы разговора. 

\- Хм, - Шин снова отрывается от чтения и внимательно смотрит на Вольфганга, будто размышляя о том, насколько тот готов услышать все подробности его рождения. Конечно, многие знали о ситуации, но обсуждать такое не решался никто, да и тема эта была довольно щекотливой и опасной для праздных разговоров придворных. Наконец, закончив борьбу с собственными сомнениями, он вздыхает и решается, - Вы кое что не знаете обо мне.

\- Что? - Предвкушающее ёрзает на скамье король, но терпеливо ждёт продолжения.

\- Я незаконнорожденный ребёнок. То есть, мои родители состояли в браке, когда я родился, но после оказалось, что моя мать была обещана императору, и её забрали во дворец. А отцу предложили уехать в Голденрейнольд вместе со мной. Так как у нас всегда были натянутые международные отношения, отца назначили министром иностранных дел. Ему пришлось много работать над тем, чтобы хоть изредка видеть маму. Первое время я тоже встречался с ней, сопровождая отца в дипломатических поездках, но после того, как я оказался в королевском эскорте, надолго покинуть замок больше не мог. Если сейчас мы поедем к ней, то это будет не простой визит, впрочем, если приедет она, то приедет и император. Вам есть что ему сказать? - он возвращает взгляд в книгу, но скорее только для того, чтобы скрыть волнение, которое предательской волной поднимается внутри, вынуждая сердце замирать. Факт собственного рождения не очень-то его радовал, так как с самого детства он понял, что несмотря на то, что их семья была счастливой, и мать, вне всяких сомнений, любила его, он приносил ей только беспокойство. Конечно, она сама была виновата в том, что скрыла от отца подробности своего происхождения и сбежала с ним в другую провинцию, но с другой стороны, он понимал её стремление быть счастливой с любимым человеком, а не с тем, кому она была когда-то обещана. 

\- Постой, то есть твоя мать - жена императора? - после небольшой паузы, во время которой он судорожно переваривает полученную информацию, говорит Вольфганг и смотрит на Шина так, будто бы видит его впервые. Принять что-то настолько внезапное получается совсем не сразу, и в его голове тут же возникают тысячи новых вопросов и идей, разумность которых граничит с абсурдностью.

\- Да, - кивает Шин, всё ещё не решаясь посмотреть на собеседника и нервно теребит страницу, будто бы сомневаясь в том, чтобы перевернуть её. 

\- То есть, ты принц? - в голосе Вольфганга нескрываемое восхищение, которое вызывает недоумение, и Шин, наконец, осторожно поднимает взгляд, чтобы встретиться с сияющими золотом глазами, полными детского восторга. Король даже подаётся вперёд, приближаясь, будто бы пытаясь рассмотреть новую грань Су Хёка внимательнее. Ну конечно, вот откуда в нём столько благородства и понимания ситуации! Вот почему он так умён и с самого детства заинтересован в тонкостях управления страной. Просто у него это в крови. 

\- Едва ли меня можно назвать этим словом, - отрицательно мотает головой Шин неловко пожимая плечами и уже немного жалея о том, что рассказал всё Вольфгангу. Ведь судя по выражению лица, королевские мысли занимают какие-то совсем уж безумные предположения и выводы. 

\- Да это же невероятно! Просто потрясающе!.. - С придыханием и трепетом говорит король и вдруг опускается на колено у ног собственного советника, благо величина кареты позволяет это сделать, и проникновенно смотря ему в глаза, полные удивления, берёт его за руку, вынуждая книгу упасть, - Шин Су Хёк, - с нотками торжественности в голосе говорит он и Шин понимает, что в очередной раз теряется в его золотых глазах, полных решительности и безумия, а мягкая хитрая улыбка на лице короля только усиливает смущение. Сердце предвкушающе подпрыгивает, пропуская удары, но Су Хёк молчит, не в силах вымолвить и слова, - Выходи за меня.

Шин вдруг чувствует, как горит его лицо, и поражённо смотрит в глаза Вольфганга, осознавая ситуацию и этот внезапный порыв. Несмотря на то, что осознаёт происходящее, верится в то, что это реальность с огромным трудом. 

\- Пх, - смущённо хихикает Су Хёк и заставляет себя отвернуться, отнимая руку. Это и правда выглядит довольно комично, и он решает, что всё это, должно быть, очередная глупая шутка Его Величества, которые он время от времени высказывает вслух, - Что ещё за глупости? 

\- Ну я же серьёзно! - капризно морщится Вольфганг, замечая улыбку на лице советника.

\- И я серьёзно, - принимая на себя роль воспитателя и возвращая себе самообладание, мягко говорит Шин. А потом вдруг хитро улыбается и подаётся вперёд, обнимая Вольфганга за шею и заглядывая в глаза, будто играя, - Возможно, Вы не заметили, но я давно хочу Вам сказать... - он наклоняется ещё ближе, обнимая крепче и почти касаясь губами уха, бессовестно заставляя краснеть Вольфганга, - ... я мужчина, поэтому совершенно точно не могу принять это предложение. 

Весёлые нотки в волнующем шёпоте Су Хёка отражаются в груди обидой и возмущением, и Вольфганг резко поднимается на ноги, хватая Шина за плечи, и, вжимая в спинку сиденья, нависает над ним, всматриваясь в игривые искорки в глазах за стёклами очков. 

\- То есть, тебя останавливает только то, что ты тоже мужчина? - Хмурится он, пытаясь справиться с обидой и непониманием. 

\- Законы королевства не запрещают существование таких отношений, но браки заключаются под покровительством духовенства, а по их мнению это не считается нормальным. Проще говоря, я могу быть Вам кем угодно, но жениться и втянуть меня в престолонаследство у Вас не получится, - без страха смотрит на него Шин, и в голосе невольно проскальзывают сочувствующие нотки. Даже если король не шутил и действительно готов к подобному шагу, то долгом первого советника является его образумить. 

\- Выходит, даже если я издам какой-то закон, разрешающий жениться мужчинам, то без одобрения духовенства он не вступит в силу? - с нескрываемым разочарованием и недовольством бурчит Вольфганг.

\- Верно, - спокойно кивает Шин и протягивает вверх руку, успокаивающе поглаживая своего короля по щеке. Ему вовсе не хочется его расстраивать, но и что-либо изменить прямо сейчас он совсем не в силах. Карета подпрыгивает на очередном ухабе, напоминая о том, что они в дороге и ощутимый удар головой о потолок возвращает Вольфганга в реальность, - И, может, сядете уже наконец? - Уже строго добавляет Су Хёк и король послушно опускается на сиденье, складывая руки на груди и отворачиваясь к окну. Шин же поднимает книгу и вновь возвращается к чтению, позволяя королю молча обдумать ситуацию.


	5. Chapter 5

Кругом лязгают мечи и задорно кричат солдаты: в сегодняшней тренировке участвует сам король, который вызвался размяться с новобранцами. Несмотря на своё бесспорно благородное происхождение, их новый правитель слыл открытым, добрым и великодушным человеком и потому солдаты очень любили те времена, когда он в буквальном смысле сбегал из дворца и воодушевлённо доставая свой меч из ножен предлагал сразиться с ним в учебной дуэли. Вот и сейчас, завершив очередной поединок, Вольфганг пожал руку своему сопернику и уже было отправился в сторону казарм, чтобы умыться, как откуда-то справа вынырнул худощавый паренёк, судя по виду работавший на конюшне, преграждая ему дорогу и кланяясь.

\- Ваше Величество! - он протянул вперёд руки не поднимая головы и Вольфганг увидел в них небольшой листок бумаги сложенный в несколько раз, - Господин Шин Су Хёк просил Вам срочно передать. 

\- Спасибо, - с недоумением рассматривая парнишку, Вольфганг берёт протянутое послание, - Можешь идти, - и новоявленный почтальон поспешил удалиться, оставив златоглазого с подозрением рассматривать полученную записку. Ох и не любил Вольфганг записочки Су Хёка, которые тот то и дело подкладывал ему то в книгу, то под подушку, а теперь вот осваивает новый уровень в общении: отправил посыльного. Записочки эти, обычно, никогда не сулили королю ничего хорошего и приятного и что-то ему подсказывало, что эта по своему содержанию, ни чем не отличается от остальных. Делать нечего и тяжело вздохнув, он развернул лист бумаги, на котором ровным, знакомым почерком было написано:

"Жду Вас в западном крыле на первом этаже главного здания. Постарайтесь привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания." 

Прежде, чем отправиться в указанное место, Вольфганг всё же дошёл до умывален, так как знал насколько сильно Су Хёк не любит грязи и особое место в отношении к гигиене у него занимает чистота рук и лица. Откинув назад мокрые волосы, король со знанием дела улизнул от личной охраны и отправился прямиком в указанное место, а так как речь шла о первом этаже, то просто сам Бог велел залезть через окно. "А, вот и даже открытое есть!" Довольно усмехнулся про себя златовласый и тут же оказался внутри, мягко приземляясь на пол и придерживая ножны. 

\- А Вы даже раньше, чем я ожидал, - отрывается от чтения приличных размеров свитка Су Хёк и осторожно сворачивает его, - В таком виде Вы и правда почти не привлекаете внимания, - он мягко улыбнулся, подходя ближе. Добротные тёмные доспехи, тёмно-серая рубаха и лишь яркие золотые глаза выдают сейчас в этом юноше Его Величество Вольфганга. 

\- Ты что, ждал меня здесь, потому что знал, что я решу влезть в окно? - оборачивается на окно король и затем с интересом рассматривает своего советника, - Хорошо меня знаешь и это даже немного пугает, - признаётся он, но на губах весёлая улыбка. На самом деле, страшного в этом ничего нет. Скорее это невероятно волнительно. 

\- А кто ещё мог его открыть? - поправляет очки Шин и качает головой, - Так что, можете закрыть обратно. Непрошенных гостей нам не нужно. Сегодня я покажу Вам кое-что интересное. Идите за мной, - дождавшись, когда Вольфганг прекратит глупо улыбаться и закроет окно, министр финансов развернулся и отправился вперёд по коридору, затем свернул налево и приподнимая одну из тяжёлых штор, что обычно занавешивали двери, выжидающе посмотрел на монарха, - Попробуйте открыть. 

\- Ставлю сотню рейнольдов на то, что это не приглашение на свидание и за дверью нет ни одной постели, - весело хихикает Вольфганг, вызывая на лице брюнета выражение полное скепсиса. Последнее время, шуточки короля переходят все границы и каждый раз Су Хёк недоумевает, как можно пошутить ещё глупее, но король успешно справляется с поставленной задачей. Хорошо ещё, что делает он это без свидетелей, - Ну я же просто пошутил, - увидев недовольство на лице собеседника, вздыхает Вольфганг и нажимает на ручку двери. Та жалобно скрипит, но поддаётся и открывается. За дверью их встречает темнота и затхлый запах сырости и плесени, а судя по эху от скрипа открывшейся двери, помещение в котором они оказались, имеет довольно значительные размеры. Дневной свет, проникающий сюда через дверной проём с темнотой не справляется и кажется, что впереди их ждёт нечто на редкость загадочное. 

\- Ты взял что-нибудь для освещения? - осторожно спрашивает Вольфганг прислушиваясь к тому, как голос отражается от стен. И прежде чем Су Хёк успевает сказать "Нет", по обеим сторонам от двери сами собой загораются два факела, от чего советник испуганно вздрагивает и почти роняет свой свиток на пол, - Ух ты! - поражённо восклицает король, который, кажется, больше восхищён, чем удивлён происходящим, - Шин, ты снова превосходишь все мои ожидания! - Вытянув один из факелов из поддерживающего его кольца, король направляет его вперёд и становится понятно, что они находятся в огромном зале, наполненном водой и блики огня отражаются в её тёмной, ровной поверхности. От входа, через весь зал проходит широкая полоса, сделанная из металла, конца которой пока не видно в темноте. Сердце Су Хёка на секунду замирает: окружающая атмосфера давит на него, вызывая пока необоснованное беспокойство, тело здесь кажется намного тяжелее обычного и каждое движение даётся с трудом, будто воздух внезапно стал плотным и приходится применять силу, для того чтобы рассечь его. Судя же по движениям и выражению лица Вольфганга, тот никакого дискомфорта не ощущает, а значит, они пришли туда, куда нужно и Су Хёк решает отложить информацию о том, что факелы загорелись вовсе не в результате каких-либо действий с его стороны. 

\- Мы находимся в Зале Клятвы. Именно здесь были принесены клятвы дракона и первого короля, - говорит он сразу после того, как закрывает дверь, затем не торопясь присоединяется к своему спутнику и внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам, они проходят вперёд по своеобразному металлическому мосту. 

\- Почему ты мне раньше его не показал? - поднимает вверх факел Вольфганг, понимая, что его свет не в силах дотянуться до потолка, - И как такой зал можно было скрыть? Он же огромный! - и в голосе неподдельное восхищение, недоумение. Впрочем, ответа на этот вопрос у Шина нет, только множество предположений.

\- Я тоже не знал о его существовании. В королевской библиотеке не было книг о легенде заключения договора. Видимо Ваш отец опасался, что один из принцев найдёт её и попробует получить силу так или иначе. Поэтому я подумал, что они могут храниться у того, кто не в силах ими воспользоваться. Так как эти книги больше напоминают сказки, они хранились в детской библиотеке для аристократов в Дипении. Я узнал, что эту библиотеку охранял Его Величество и попросил отца проверить мою теорию. 

\- О, это те самые книги, - догадывается Вольфганг, вспоминая о внезапном интересе советника к привезённым из Дипении книгам. Нет, он не сомневался в его любви к чтению, но последнее время тот чаще всего читал какие-то отчёты и ежегодники, а не светскую литературу, - Значит, ты узнал, как я могу получить силу?

\- Увы, вариантов легенды очень много. Так что придётся нам искать среди них правду самостоятельно. Впрочем, есть и неоспоримые моменты: стены дворца скрывают Зал Клятвы, вход в который открывается только наследнику рода Голденрейнольд. Я перебрал множество различных планов внутренних помещений дворца в разное время и только на одном из них обнаружил комнату, которая после пропала, хотя эту часть здания не перестраивали. Естественно, я тут же решил проверить свою теорию и как только обнаружил дверь, послал за Вами. 

\- А, так этот здоровый свиток - план дворца? Выглядит тяжёлым, - оценивающе посмотрел на свиток в руках советника златовласый.

\- Не переживайте, я справлюсь, - заверил короля Су Хёк, - Лучше держите ровнее факел. 

\- На самом деле, я всегда оцениваю всё, что ты с собой носишь, как оружие, которым рано или поздно, ты ударишь меня по голове, - весело смеясь честно признался Вольфганг и Шин тоже не смог удержаться от улыбки. После тренировок Вольфганг всегда находился в приподнятом и возбуждённом настроении и, видимо, бороться с данным фактом было совершенно бесполезно. 

Длинный мост закончился небольшой площадкой, также выполненной из металла, который на золото походил едва ли. Скорее на камень. В центре этой площадки стоял вогнутый диск, чем-то напоминающий блюдо, которое поддерживают искусно сделанные ножки в виде тяжёлых когтистых лап. Стена, которой заканчивался зал, представляла из себя огромную каменную скрижаль, испещрённую тысячами слов на неизвестном языке и, будто нависая над блюдом, в центре скрижали располагался барельеф в виде распахнутой пасти дракона. 

\- Второе объединяющее все легенды условие - это наличие в Зале Клятвы алтаря, - говорит Шин, подходя ближе и рассматривая блюдо в котором они легко могли бы поместиться вдвоём с Вольфгангом, - Думаю, это он и есть. 

Вольфганг тоже заинтересованно подходит ближе, прикасаясь к поверхности металла и с удивлением понимая, что она тёплая, будто совсем недавно тут горел огонь. Оглядевшись, он всё же нашёл пустующее кольцо для факела и пристроил его туда. 

\- Что теперь? - заинтересованно спросил король, вопросительно смотря на советника, который положил свой тяжёлый свиток на пол и достал из-за пояса какой-то свёрток.

\- Я не нашёл в книгах ни одной одинаковой по содержанию клятвы, везде она написана по разному, но суть в принципе везде одна: Вам необходимо поклясться в верности королевству на крови, поэтому я захватил с собой вот это, - в плотную ткань оказывается завёрнут ритуальный кинжал, один из тех, что хранился в королевской оружейной. Вольфганг всё понимает и решительно вынимает тонкий клинок из ножен, проводит им по собственному запястью и протягивает руку над алтарём.

\- Я, Вольфганг Леонард Голденрейнольд, клянусь служить этой стране и защищать её до последней капли крови, - алая капля стекает с запястья и падает в чашу, с шипением испаряясь. Неожиданно зал наполняется светом, сотни факелов на высоких стенах одновременно загораются, отражаясь в золотых глазах правителя и затем снова гаснут. Вольфганг с удивлением оборачивается и снова смотрит на Шина вопросительно, ожидая продолжения. 

\- Но это ещё не всё, - подтверждая предположения Вольфганга, говорит Су Хёк, - Несколько вариантов утверждают, что для завершения ритуала необходима жертва. 

\- Жертва? Типа ягненка или что-то такое? - пытаясь вспомнить всё, что знает о древних ритуалах жертвоприношения, спрашивает король.

\- Не совсем. Это должен быть человек и как Вы, наверное, догадываетесь, это должен быть самый дорогой человек для правителя. - Су Хёк молчит, но в этом молчании Вольфганг понимает к чему клонит его советник и совершенно не желает услышать то, что он ему хочет сказать, - если я спрошу сейчас, кто мог бы стать этим человеком, кроме меня, у вас будет что ответить? - в тёмных глазах пляшут языки пламени факела и будто желая отрицать происходящее, король сжимает руки в кулаки. Он искренне возмущён таким поворотом и совершенно не согласен с подобными условиями.

\- Нет! Я не могу принести тебя в жертву даже ради магии дракона! - восклицает он и в голосе проскальзывает нескрываемый страх. 

\- Мне вовсе не обязательно умирать, - успокаивающе накрывает своей ладонью Су Хёк руку Вольфганга, сжимающую рукоятку кинжала, - достаточно моей крови, - он ласково поглаживает пальцами побелевшие костяшки своего короля и когда хватка ослабляется, мягко забирает у него ритуальное оружие, - Хотя, конечно, это уже только моя теория, - добавляет он после едва слышно, после чего проводит лезвием и по своей руке, делая на запястье похожий надрез, что и Вольфганг. Правитель золотой страны выдыхает, сглатывая сомнения, касается протянутой руки своего советника и сплетая пальцы, вытягивает её над алтарём.

\- Я приношу тебе в жертву кровь самого дорогого мне человека, прими её и даруй мне свою силу! - решительно смотрит Вольфганг в каменную драконью пасть и в тот момент, когда раздаётся знакомое шипение, факелы в зале вновь загораются, освещая его огромные своды. На этот раз огонь не гаснет, а в горле каменного барельефа разжигаются всполохи пламени. Присутствующие переглядываются, понимая, что на этот раз клятва принята окончательно. 

***

Следующие несколько недель прошли для Вольфганга Голденрейнольда особенно насыщено, ведь к остальным королевским обязанностям, которыми и без того был наполнен каждый его день теперь добавились и занятия магией. Слух о том, что король, наконец-то, получил силу дракона разлетелся по дворцу в мгновение ока и теперь всякий раз, когда монарх сосредоточено хмурясь пытался разжечь пламя, этот процесс собирал уйму зрителей. Правда, пока особых успехов в контроле своей силы он не добился, иногда с трудом зажигая свечу. Когда же новость об этом достигла и духовенства, к нему был послан один из верховных жрецов, который, по их мнению, должен был помочь королю справиться с новыми способностями. Надо сказать, жрецы ранее совсем не проявляли интереса к новому монарху, появившись исключительно на церемонии коронации. Вероятно, дело было в том, что поклонение Богам дарующим избранным людям магию, подразумевало под собой её наличие и поэтому Вольфганг до сего момента вообще не рассматривался ими как должный правитель. Шин Су Хёк был очень далёк от понимания их действий и единственное, что его успокаивало в происходящей ситуации, было то, что они в своё время не попытались помешать ему взойти на престол. 

Для тренировки магии дракона был выбран один из участков на территории дворцового комплекса, который огородили металлическими столбиками, не внушающими особой защиты. Впрочем, вероятная опасность почти никого не останавливала и хотя Шин и просил стражу периодически разгонять засмотревшихся зевак из ряда дворцовых завсегдатаев, сейчас тут тоже толпились несколько человек. 

\- Представьте, что внутри Вас рождается огненный вихрь, - наставительным бесцветным тоном, говорил Вольфгангу жрец, лицо которого всегда скрывал тёмный капюшон мантии, - а затем выплесните его на врага, уничтожьте его, прекратите его существование. 

Судя по выражению лица Вольфганга и залёгшим под его глазами тёмным кругам, единственным врагом на которого он был способен выплеснуть свой огненный вихрь был сам верховный жрец, а не несчастный сарай, наскоро сколоченный из сухих досок в центре огороженного участка. 

Шин подходит ближе и сдержанно улыбается, опуская взгляд, вспоминая о том, что каждую ночь выслушивает от своего короля многочисленные ругательства в адрес этого самого представителя духовенства и его советов. Да такие, что позавидует любой городской торговец не досчитавшийся товара. А также он знает насколько тяжело Вольфгангу развивать способности, что когда-то погубили его мать и старается всегда быть где-то рядом во время тренировок. Просто для того, чтобы напомнить о истинных целях происходящего и о том, что однажды это может всех спасти. 

Вольфганг замечает его и его лицо озаряется улыбкой, он тут же машет ему рукой, призывая подойти ближе. Шин вздыхает, но решительно переступает условную границу и останавливается рядом с жрецом, который, впрочем, делает вид, что не замечает его появления. 

\- Шин! - хватает его за руку король, в очередной раз забывая о том, что они тут вообще-то не одни и тут же получает быстрый взгляд тёмных глаз, полный упрёка, - Побудь здесь. Может, это поможет мне поджечь эту гору старых досок, - он улыбается, пытаясь сделать вид, что шутит, но в золотых глазах неприкрытая мольба и Су Хёк сдаётся, подходит совсем близко и поднимается на цыпочки, дотягиваясь до уха.

\- Если этого сарая не станет быстрее запланированного времени у меня получится включить в Ваше расписание полчасика для более приятных вещей, чем это, - затем отступает на шаг, отстраняясь и довольно улыбается, наблюдая за выступающим на щеках Вольфганга румянцем.

\- ... Или больше? - пытаясь скрыть волнение игриво принимает предложение монарх.

\- Ну Вы уж постарайтесь, Ваше Величество, - опускает голову Шин, весело улыбаясь и тоже пытаясь скрыть смущение. После того, как их отношения переступили последний порог близости, Шин и сам не понял в какой момент перешёл на подобного рода мотивации. Несмотря на вновь поднявшуюся волну слухов вокруг их отношений, советник уже не относился к ним с теми страхами, что и раньше. Возможно, дело было в том, что теперь на его стороне стояла обширная сеть слушающих, информация от которых уверенно защищала его, а может быть в том, что однажды сорвавшись, он и сам больше не мог остановиться? Как бы то ни было, работали эти бесхитростные предложения безотказно. 

\- Я уже чувствую, как во мне рождается огненный вихрь! - воодушевлённо восклицает Вольфганг и в его глазах плещется неприкрытое возбуждение. Он отпускает руку советника и отправляется на сражение с сараем. Шин Су Хёк же весело улыбается в кулак, отворачиваясь от зрителей и надеясь на то, что король когда-нибудь научится отличать зарождение магии от желания. 

Около десяти минут он молча смотрит на безуспешные потуги своего короля и тяжело вздыхая, качает головой. 

\- Великая мудрость Богов гласит, - неожиданно прерывает молчание верховный жрец, - Недостаточная жертва ведёт к недостатку силы. 

Глаза министра финансов в удивлении широко открываются, а тело охватывает озноб. Стоящий рядом человек определённо знает содержание легенды о силе дракона, но по каким-то причинам скрывает от них подробности. Да и если бы жрецы были заинтересованы в получении Вольфгангом силы, то несомненно поделились бы этой информацией сами. Причины подобного поведения совершенно точно не могут быть простыми и то, что он пока что не может найти ни одной почему-то невероятно пугает. 

\- Что Вы имеете в виду? - осторожно выдыхает Су Хёк не отрывая взгляда от своего короля, который всё же умудрился подпалить пару досок, чем вызвал восхищённые крики и овации наблюдателей. 

\- На сегодня урок окончен, - вежливо кланяется человек в чёрной мантии и развернувшись, покидает тренировочную площадку. Шин напряжённо смотрит ему вслед, борясь с невероятным желанием кого-нибудь ударить и в его голове бесконтрольно всплывают несколько особо витиеватых оскорблений из словарного запаса ругательств златоглазого правителя. 

***

Весь оставшийся день, слова, сказанные верховным жрецом не выходили у него из головы, но времени на то, чтобы проверить свою теорию совершенно не было. Поэтому сейчас, когда уже стукнуло далеко за полночь, Шин Су Хёк решительно боролся со сном. Правда, спустя несколько десятков минут, он понял, что выбрал какую-то не очень хорошую тактику, так как тяжелее всего вести это сражение в постели, в объятиях любимого человека, после хорошей порции любовных игр. Наконец дождавшись когда дыхание Вольфганга станет размеренным, а его руки расслабятся, первый советник короля с сожалением покидает нагретое место и торопливо одеваясь, выскальзывает из королевской спальни. 

Как он и предполагал, тяжёлая, скрытая шторой дверь в Зал Клятвы, на этот раз легко поддаётся и ему, впуская в гнетущую темноту. Как только дверь закрывается, в зеле загораются факелы, наполняя его мягким светом, будто бы понимая, что пришёл желанный гость. Шин решительно направляется к алтарю и ощущает, что теперь и движения чувствуются более свободными, чем прежде и все эти факторы только усиливают беспокойство. 

\- Я тоже думаю, что ночь - это отличное время для обеда! - вдруг слышит он в своей голове скрипучий протяжный голос и внезапно спотыкается, вытягивая вперёд руки, но всё же оставаясь на ногах. Снова прислушивается к окружающему, осторожно выпрямляясь и размышляя о том, что такого показаться ему просто не могло.

\- Тебе не показалось, - подтверждает опасения голос и хрипловато смеётся, не скрывая самодовольства, - Люблю же я начинать разговор с жертвами в самый неожиданный момент. Но знаешь, ты ещё неплохо выдержал первое испытание. Однажды девчушка свалилась прямо в воду и кто же знал, что он а не умела плавать? 

\- Кто ты и почему я тебя не вижу? - справившись, наконец, с удивлением, советник продолжил свой путь к алтарю, останавливаясь около него и внимательно оглядывая огромный зал.

\- А я думал, что ты умный мальчик, - в скрипучем голосе сквозит разочарование, - Первое впечатление бывает обманчивым, - вздыхает он и Шин решается высказать вслух своё смелое предположение.

\- Ты... Дракон? 

\- Ну, хорошо, уговорил, второе место по скорости и верности догадок заслуженно твоё. Но ты не особо радуйся, первого места тебе никогда не видать, - судя по количеству смешков и довольному пыхтению, дракон только и ждал момента, чтобы поиздеваться над кем-нибудь и сейчас получал массу удовольствия от происходящего. Судя по его реакции, становилось понятно, что мысли Су Хёка для него словно открытая книга и скрыть что-то от дракона не получится. С другой стороны, он сюда вовсе не за этим пришёл и тот факт, что в принципе сможет задать кому-то интересующие его вопросы уже несказанно радовал. 

\- Так почему я тебя не вижу? - напоминая о своём вопросе, говорит советник задумчиво смотря на блестящую в свете огней поверхность алтаря.

\- Всему своё время, дружок, всему своё время, - слышит он многозначительный ответ и решает сменить тему разговора. 

\- Один жрец натолкнул меня на мысли, что если я отдам тебе больше крови, то Вольфгангу будет проще увеличить силу и контролировать её.

\- Так и есть. Чем больше ты отдаёшь, тем больше он получает. Разе это не логично? Кстати, твоя кровь очень вкусна. В ней полно магии восточных народов. Благородной, словно ты сын правителей древнего государства в котором я родился когда-то. 

\- Сколько ты хочешь? - игнорируя вопрос о происхождении хмурится Су Хёк, сжимая руками край жертвенной чаши и пытаясь прикинуть как много можно отдать, чтобы остаться в живых. 

\- Сейчас будет достаточно малого, потом же, возможно, потребуется больше, - уклончиво отвечает ему Дракон и Шин слышит в голосе невидимого существа хитрые нотки, которые тот час же вызывают раздражение. Возможно, не только мысли Су Хёка для дракона являются открытой книгой? Возможно, он способен видеть будущее или же что-то ещё. Чтобы это ни было, он определённо знает больше и скорее всего, эта информация сможет помочь им решить огромные проблемы. 

\- Что ты хочешь сказать?! 

\- Чувствую приближение беды. Ещё немного и твоему королю придётся рискнуть жизнью, чтобы спасти государство. Ооо, да ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь, - В голосе дракона весёлость, а Шином овладевает обречённость и теперь он хватается за край алтаря не от злости или не знания куда девать руки, а просто для того, чтобы не упасть. Всё это время отгоняемые опасения о Ларнаке не оставляли его ни на минуту. Он пытался отложить их, отвлечься, отсылал разведчиков на границу северных земель, но что толку если они заметят их у границы? Шпионы же отправленные дальше ещё не возвращались, только усиливая беспокойство. И сейчас они ещё не готовы к войне с могущественным государством. Всё ещё нет. 

\- Ты... Ты что-то знаешь? - Су Хёк тяжело дышит, пытаясь унять волнение и страх и прекрасно понимая, что всё, что у него осталось - это информация которой может обладать только магическое существо. 

\- Возможно, я скажу тебе больше, если ты дашь мне немного крови, - хитро пыхтит дракон, наверняка уже отметив безвыходность ситуации в которой оказался Су Хёк и эта та самая безвыходность которая в очередной раз в его жизни сможет толкнуть его на безумные поступки, - Ты знаешь как давно я не ел? Лет двадцать, если не больше!

\- Возможно? Меня не устраивают такие обещания, - советник хмурится, а в голосе непоколебимость, - Поклянись мне. Я знаю, драконы не могут нарушать клятвы. 

\- Оооо, ахаха, - пыхтит дракон, - хорошо, я клянусь собственным существованием, что если ты дашь мне поесть, я расскажу тебе о той опасности, которую предвижу. 

\- Я принимаю твою клятву... - не сомневаясь больше ни секунды, темноглазый брюнет достаёт из-за пояса припрятанный кинжал и обновляет старую рану, протягивая руку над алтарём. Но на этот раз, красная капля не испаряется, едва коснувшись металлической поверхности, а превращается в маленькую тонкую змейку, которая тут же обвивает его запястье и проникает под кожу. В следующую секунду он падает на пол, роняя кинжал и крича от боли, чувствуя как кожа лопается на его руке, ещё спустя секунду он понимает, что боль затмевает его сознание и проваливается в темноту. 

Он приходит в себя лёжа на металлическом полу Зала Клятвы. Перед глазами, несмотря на то, что он всё ещё в очках, всё плывёт и размазывается. Голова тяжёлая и в ней только ужасный шум - видимо последствия падения, но никаких голосов. Несмотря на то, что он прекрасно понимает, что разговор с драконом стоит закончить, но куда важнее сейчас прийти в себя, потому он поднимается и с усилием воли ползёт к выходу. Он знает, что там, в коридорах, он наверняка встретит одного из своих людей и они помогут ему добраться до лазарета. По крайней мере, это то, во что хочется верить в данный момент.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Сегодня я хотел бы Вам представить нового министра военного образования. Познакомьтесь, это Юстин Гарида, - говорит Вольфганг, затем упомянутый министр поднимается со своего места и почтительно кланяется присутствующим. Очередное собрание было созвано практически сразу после обеда и многие из стульев пустуют, так как далеко не все чиновники находятся во дворце постоянно. Король внимательно вчитывается в какие-то бумаги и оглядывает собравшихся, лица которых не выражают особой радости. Впрочем, на это ему совершенно наплевать. Как и ожидалось, прошлый министр, отвечающий за военное образование, совершенно не справлялся со своими обязанностями и это не смогло укрыться от короля и его советника при первой же проверке. Конечно же, очередной новый министр вовсе не простой человек и это значит, что в их составе появилась ещё одна фигура играющая на стороне нового правителя в общении с которой следует проявлять осторожность, - в связи с продолжающимся набором рекрутов, - тем временем продолжил златоглазый, - я получаю множество жалоб о том, что многие семьи остаются без должной помощи. Особенно это касается семей занимающихся сельским хозяйством и я хотел бы предложить к рассмотрению закон, на основе которого мы сможем оказывать им поддержку с нашей стороны. 

\- Мы можем предложить вознаграждение в виде 10 рейнольдов за каждого отправленного мужчину старше 17 лет, - поднимается со своего места второй канцлер и уверенно смотрит на своего правителя. Он совсем не согласен с тем, что придётся раздавать страждущим деньги, ведь они обязаны отдать свою жизнь за корону совершенно бесплатно. Но слово короля - закон, а значит придётся потрудиться над тем, чтобы свести намечающиеся расходы к минимуму. Министр финансов, тем временем, почему то молчит, задумчиво смотря вперёд. Будто бы они сейчас вовсе не затрагивают сферу его прямых интересов. Это вызывает недоумение, вместе с тем, даёт некую надежду вразумить молодого монарха. 

\- Когда Вы последний раз были за пределами столицы, канцлер? - голос Вольфганга полон неприкрытого скептицизма, - На эти деньги едва ли можно купить старенькую лошадь и пару мешков картошки, - он качает головой и канцлер напряжённо хмурится, оценивая ситуацию. Он прекрасно знал о том, что предложенная им сумма не решит проблем граждан, остающихся без главного кормильца или отправляющих на службу старшего сына и где-то внутри понимал, что король прав, но подобный поворот дел может напрямую сказаться и на его собственной семье, которой придётся урезать свои потребности. После смены власти им всем и так пришлось не сладко, отчитываясь перед Шин Су Хёком за каждый потраченный золотой, что же начнётся после того, как страна и так находящаяся в кризисе, начнёт осыпать кого попало золотом? Наверняка начнётся ещё более детальное рассмотрение расходов всех приближённых ко двору и скрыть некоторые дополнительные пункты уже не удастся, чего он совершенно не мог допустить. Его Величество же будто видел его насквозь и продолжал гнуть своё, - необходимо увеличить эту сумму.

\- Но если набор продолжится в подобном темпе, у нас не будет достаточного запаса золота! - в голосе второго канцлера волнение и отчаяние. Король всё ещё скрывает от них причину по которой собирает могущественную армию, особенно сейчас, когда проснулась его сила дракона, а вопросы на данную тему караются ветом молчания, поэтому остаётся лишь один человек, который сможет помочь объяснить Вольфгангу ошибочность его решений. Человек, который трясётся над состоянием казны больше самого короля, - министр Шин Су Хёк может это подтвердить!

Шин Су Хёк же сегодня совершенно не мог сосредоточиться на происходящем вокруг. Всё утро проведя в лазарете и пытаясь прийти в себя, он думал лишь о том, что говорил ему дракон в Зале Клятвы и о том, что он ему так и не сказал, несмотря на данное обещание. Он был абсолютно уверен, что нарушить подобную клятву для дракона совершенно немыслимо, с другой стороны, возможно он элементарно не успел ничего сказать, так как его предательски слабое тело просто не выдержало такого удара. А ведь ещё пару месяцев назад он верил в то, что стал сильнее и сможет выдержать гораздо более мощные удары судьбы. Кроме тяжёлых, терзающих его мыслей о скорой неизбежной войне, его мучила головная боль и тело казалось ужасно тяжёлым. Если ранее он твёрдо стоял на ногах рядом с его королём, то теперь с удовольствием бы позаимствовал у министров один из стульев и прилагал огромные усилия для того, чтобы этого не сделать. 

\- Су Хёк? - услышал он голос Вольфганга в наступившей тишине и вынырнув из своих мыслей, растерянно встретился с взглядом золотых глаз, пытаясь вспомнить причину по которой тот обращается к нему. Вольфганг же, каким-то образом поняв всё без объяснений, мягко улыбнулся, - Как долго мы сможем выплачивать золото семьям отправляющим на службу своих сыновей? Сможем ли мы это себе позволить?

\- Хм, - задумчиво вздыхает министр финансов, мысленно ругая себя за происходящее и злясь на собственную безответственность, - В данный момент, бюджет на следующее полугодие уже расписан и вносить в него правки будет довольно сложной задачей. Сегодня вечером у нас запланирован ужин с управляющими золотых приисков и, возможно, если добыча золота не уйдёт на экспорт, то у нас появится необходимая сумма. 

\- Но ведь если мы приостановим экспорт, то это отразится на репутации всего королевства! - хватается за голову канцлер и остальные министры тоже начинают возмущённо переговариваться между собой. В зале поднимается шум и Вольфганг недовольно хмурится. 

\- Так подумайте над тем, как можно это уладить! - ударяет он кулаком о ручку своего королевского кресла и собрание продолжается. 

***  
После окончания собрания, Вольфганг легко берёт министра финансов за локоть и уводит к окну за тяжёлую занавеску, видимо желая поговорить подальше от сторонних глаз и ушей. Он притягивает Шина к себе за талию и в его взгляде читается беспокойство, ведь подобная растерянность, вовсе не свойственная его первому советнику, может скрывать за собой очень серьёзные причины. 

\- Всё в порядке? - спрашивает он, разглядывая любимое лицо и отмечая его невероятную бледность, - Выглядишь устало. 

\- Всё хорошо, - старается улыбаться как можно более ласково брюнет, поднимая голову и отмечая про себя то, что скрыть что-то от Вольфганга самая сложная задача из всех. Но говорить ему пока ничего нельзя, ведь он тут же сам побежит в Зал Клятвы, возможно даже запретит советнику туда являться, а это значит, что информацию о скором наступлении они получить не смогут и, возможно, потерпят поражение. К тому же, сила короля всё ещё не стабильна, хотя с утра сарай на тренировочном поле всё же загорелся целиком, - просто немного не выспался, - Шин добавляет в улыбку хитрости и хватая короля за ткань красного жилета дотягивается до его губ своими, мягко целуя и на самом деле надеясь на то, что сможет отвлечь его и заставить поверить своим словам. 

Приятно удивлённый Вольфганг улыбается и без сомнения отвечает, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не отпустить скрывающую их штору и сильнее обнять министра. 

\- Прости, - самодовольно улыбается солнечный король, прерывая поцелуй и по выражению его лица становится понятно, что он совсем не сожалеет о причинах, по которым его советник не смог выспаться, - вчера я долго не давал тебе уснуть, а ты ещё и встал раньше меня. Знай, что я всегда хотел бы просыпаться рядом с тобой. 

\- Были очень срочные дела, но я запомню Ваше пожелание, - Шин снова улыбается и беспокойство в его сердце исчезает, наполняя его уверенностью в правильности своих действий. Пусть Вольфганг не знает о надвигающейся опасности, но уже невольно оказывает ему невероятную поддержку. 

\- До ужина ещё есть время, может, ты сходишь и немного поспишь? - в голосе забота и теплота и Су Хёку даже немного стыдно за то, что сейчас он не может быть честным до конца. 

\- Пожалуй, я воспользуюсь Вашим предложением, Ваше Величество. 

***  
Но вместо королевской спальни Су Хёк отправляется в Зал Клятвы, где намерен прояснить всю ситуацию и разобраться, наконец, в том, что их ждёт впереди. Блики факелов, отражаемые в гладкой водной поверхности играют на высоких стенах зала создавая обманчивую атмосферу спокойствия которая сейчас совсем не сочетается с настроением старшего советника. Он останавливается около жертвенной чаши и с вызовом смотрит в каменные глаза дракона над ней.

\- Ты поклялся, что расскажешь мне! - его голос эхом разносится по залу и в течение нескольких долгих секунд он терпеливо ждёт ответа. В наступившей тишине, он слышит странные шорохи и утробное урчание, которое, кажется, теперь вовсе не доносится из его мыслей. 

\- Ну, ты так быстро отключился, что ничего не расслышал, видимо, - в голосе дракона не прикрытое веселье, - а я просто так два раза не повторяю. 

Шин хмурится, понимая, что на этот раз ему тоже не показалось и теперь голос дракона разносится эхом по залу, как и его собственный. Вероятно, не только Вольфганг наполняется силой во время этих ритуалов, но и сам дракон. Но слова по прежнему невидимого дракона совсем не нравятся министру, ведь это значит, что хитрое древнее существо намеренно лишило его сознания просто для того, чтобы снова заманить в ту же безвыходную ловушку. 

\- Ты специально это сделал!

\- Ты думал перемудрить дракона? О, ты нравишься мне всё больше и больше, - голос змея вновь полон самодовольства и Шин не сомневается в том, что тот довольно ухмыляется, если драконы вообще способны изобразить нечто похожее на улыбку, - Не то, что все предыдущие жертвы. Играть с тобой даже интересно.

Шин сжимает руки в кулаки и скрипит зубами, понимая, что совершенно прав и несмотря на это беспомощен в данной ситуации. Уже давно он не чувствовал эту пронизывающую всё тело беспомощность и злобу, что практически позабыл о ней. Даже тогда, когда он узнал о непоправимой ошибке, которую допустил Вольфганг в общении с принцессой он не был так опустошён. А ещё его сковывал страх перед неизбежной предстоящей пыткой, боль которой была ему уже знакома. Но нет, он не отступит и не сбежит. На этот раз он будет готов вытерпеть всё, что потребуется, несмотря ни на что. 

\- Ты хочешь ещё? 

\- Решительность предаёт крови особый вкус, - в предвкушении смакует каждое слово дракон и брюнет, отбросив сомнения, закатывает рукав и разматывает бинты, - постарайся на этот раз не потерять сознание.

Стоило только бинтам оголить запястье, старые раны начинают кровоточить и Шин со страхом смотрит, как кровь, капая тяжёлыми каплями на тёплую металлическую поверхность вновь превращается в тонкую золотую змейку и проникает под кожу, будто устремляясь по венам и купаясь в давно желанной жидкости. Он снова не может сдержать крик, чувствуя как всё разрывается изнутри, прожигает. Ноги сами собой подгибаются но он хватается второй рукой за край чаши, заваливаясь в неё и пытаясь не упасть.

\- Ха-ха, скажи красиво у меня это выходит? - довольный голос дракона урчит и это урчание отражается в каждом вздохе советника новой волной боли, затмевающей разум. 

\- Говори о деле! - дрожит всем телом Шин, всеми силами пытаясь остаться в сознании и в этот момент вспоминая бесконечную череду тёплых улыбок своего короля, напоминая себе о том, что не может позволить этому солнцу погаснуть.

\- Какой ты серьёзный, - ворчливо вздыхает дракон, - Ну хорошо, я вижу, как со стороны севера сюда движется армия блестящих бойцов. У них ещё три дня пути до границ королевства, но я советовал бы поспешить. У них есть лучники и конница, даже штурмовые орудия тащат. Вот же самоуверенность. Думают, что стены закалённые моим огнём можно пробить железными шарами. 

\- Думаешь, это невозможно? - Внезапно Су Хёк с ужасом чувствует, как боль поднимается по руке выше, распространяется, овладевая его внутренностями и будто желая удостовериться в том, что ощущения его не обманывают, он смотрит на вторую руку и понимает, что с рукава рубашки в нутро чаши стекают алые капли. От захватывающей его паники внутри всё холодеет, но он не знает как заставить дракона остановиться. 

\- Пока они так закаляют железо - да. Но думаю, что это вопрос времени когда появятся идеи сделать что-то более прочное.

\- То есть, - уже едва хрипит Шин и его пальцы, мокрые от крови скользят по краю алтаря, - если мы будем защищать ворота, сможем выдержать осаду? Ха- кха - он сплёвывает в чашу полную красной жидкости слюну и чувствует на языке металлический привкус. Его рука соскальзывает и он всё же падает на колени, а затем опускает опускает голову на холодный пол тяжело дыша. Перед глазами снова всё плывёт, а к горлу подступает тошнота.

\- Думаю, достаточно с тебя информации на сегодня. А я пойду посплю. После сытного обеда - это прям то, что нужно. 

Понимая, что всё закончилось, советник устало закрывает глаза и проваливается в беспокойный сон, в котором вселенная по прежнему кружится и тяжело наваливается на него своим несовершенством. Лишь спустя несколько часов он всё же приходит в себя и дрожащими руками нащупывает в кармане небольшую бутылочку с тонизирующим напитком, что ему вчера ночью вручил лекарь. Во рту сухо, а каждое движение отдаётся болью во всём теле. Спустя ещё несколько долгих минут, видимо, когда лекарство начинает действовать, он всё же поднимается на ноги и направляется в лазарет. 

***  
В большом обеденном зале сегодня накрыт огромный стол, который способен вместить более сорока гостей. Как правило здесь проводят званые ужины для аристократии на которых, обычно, ведутся непринуждённые и почти неформальные беседы с монархом на различные темы. В этом зале всё роскошно: стены драпированы красным бархатом с изображением гербов, повсюду свежие цветы и даже музыканты примостились в одном из углов, наигрывая неторопливую и лёгкую мелодию. Начищенные до блеска золотые приборы и серебряная посуда выставлена на столе идеально ровно, но блюда пока пусты, как и изящные бокалы тонкого стекла и раздражение от этого досадного факта уже не может сгладить успокаивающая музыка и даже присутствие монарха, восседающего во главе стола, не останавливает присутствующих от открыто высказанных возмущений.

\- Мне кажется или прошло уже больше часа после начала? - картинно вздыхает один из присутствующих так, чтобы это услышало большинство собравшихся за столом, - Я думал, что во дворце всё проходит по строгому расписанию.

\- Да уж, - качает головой дама, прикрывая своё пухлое лицо веером, - я рассчитывала вернуться в родную провинцию сегодня, но теперь, видимо, придётся остановиться где-нибудь на ночь. 

\- А Вы, случайно, не знаете, чего мы собственно ждём? - нетерпеливо барабанит по столу пальцами худощавый блондин с надменным выражением лица.

\- Ооо, - многозначительно поднимая глаза к потолку отвечает ему дама напротив и в её голосе ощутимо слышатся нотки страдания, - фаворита короля, кого же ещё? 

\- Так значит, слухи не врут и наш король уже успел обзавестись фаворитом? - заинтересованно хмыкает блондин, складывая руки на груди, - А я, признаться, рассчитывал отправить сюда с этой целью свою младшую дочь. 

\- Вы слишком редко бываете в столице, милорд, - улыбаясь наклоняется к нему дама с веером, переходя на доверительный шёпот, - король у нас по мальчикам. 

Шин Су Хёк действительно опаздывал, что с ним происходило впервые и с каждой новой минутой волнение Вольфганга росло всё сильнее. Он несколько раз отправил за ним слуг, но вот прошло уже сорок минут, а старшего советника всё ещё не было. Начинать ужин без него он категорически отказывался и потому понимал всевозрастающее негодование собравшихся, многие из которых преодолели неблизкий путь, для того, чтобы присутствовать на этом ужине. С другой стороны, он тут король и если он велит ждать, значит так тому и быть. Сердце почему то ныло от предчувствия какой-то беды и он старательно отгонял от себя беспокойные мысли, ожидающе посматривая на дверь и нервно кусая костяшки пальцев. Он уже несколько раз пытался покинуть зал и отправиться на поиски министра финансов самостоятельно, но его останавливали, предлагая отправить кого-нибудь другого. Всё же, покидать уже начавшийся официальный ужин монаршей особе не пристало и он был уверен в том, что если переступит эту глупую условность, то выслушает от советника тонну упрёков и скажет, что тот опять зря переживает по мелочам. Но правда была в том, что сейчас наряду с оглушительным беспокойством его переполняла злоба от того, что он слышал вокруг. Он вслушивался в разговоры и понимал о чём на самом деле в тот раз говорил ему советник и что тогда так ранило его. "Они не бояться Вас!" промелькнуло в голове воспоминание. И что-то внутри него вдруг вскипело, переполняя его ненавистью и негодованием, зарождая внутри неудержимую карающую силу. 

\- Кажется, я уже ощутимо голоден, - с укором смотрит в пустую тарелку пожилой мужчина, - может быть нас здесь собрались кормить пустыми обещаниями? Как думаете, министр Шин?

Но Шин старший ответить не успевает, так как вдруг посуда на длинном столе подпрыгивает от тяжёлого удара Вольфганга и бокалы, обижено звеня, падают в серебряные блюда. Все присутствующие замолкают и удивлённо смотрят на поднимающегося с места Его Величество и тут же с ужасом понимают, что зал охватывает пламя. Драпировка на стенах, скатерть и даже паркет оказываются охвачены огнём и все в панике подскакивают со своих мест, пытаясь покинуть зал.

\- Я приказываю всем СЕСТЬ! - разъяренно рычит Вольфганг, тяжело дыша - Стража! Казнить каждого, кто посмеет встать из-за стола! 

Фраза, в которой нет ни капли сомнений, тут же останавливает движение к двери и перепуганные чиновники возвращаются на свои места, заворожёно наблюдая за тем, как языки пламени проворно переходят на их одежду. Вольфганг выдыхает и сглатывает плотный комок, что сейчас мешает ему дышать, затем медленно опускается на кресло и огонь тут же гаснет, наполняя обеденный зал дымом и копотью. Несколько долгих минут в зале стоит непроницаемая тишина, наполненная безумным страхом, кто-то дрожащими пальцами зажимает места ожогов, у кого-то по щекам беззвучно катятся слёзы.

\- Надеюсь, теперь Ваши мысли занимают более важные темы, чем еда? - задаёт риторический вопрос молодой правитель голосом с привкусом стали, - Откройте окна. Здесь стало душно. 

Не менее сильно испуганные произошедшим слуги, поспешно бросаются к окнам, распахивая их и впуская в зал свежий вечерний воздух. Входная дверь едва слышно открывается, впуская в помещение первого советника и все облегчённо выдыхают, понимая, что в его присутствии король, скорее всего, не будет повторять подобных проявлений агрессии. Шин Су Хёк на мгновение замирает, оглядываясь по сторонам. Откладывать этот важный ужин совершенно нельзя, но как всё то, что он сейчас видит, могло произойти? Да, он опоздал, так как кровь не могли остановить больше часа, да и встал с постели Су Хёк только благодаря каким-то лекарствам, действие которых носит лишь временный характер. Но он искреннее считал, что Вольфганг поступит разумно и начнёт ужин вовремя. Ведь вся информация, которую они хотели обсудить у него уже была. Если, конечно, он удосужился с ней ознакомиться.

\- Простите за опоздание, Ваше Величество... Позвольте спросить, что здесь случилось? - брюнет подходит ближе и занимает крайне место справа от Вольфганга, устраивая на коленях свой небольшой блокнот с записями. 

\- Я случайно подпалил занавески, - уклончиво отвечает златоглазый, рассматривая своего советника и снова отмечая его болезненный вид. Где он был и что его могло так сильно задержать он не знает, тем не менее он рядом и это уже невероятно успокаивает. 

\- Случайно? - Внимательно смотрит на него Шин и в глубоком взгляде тёмных глаз осуждение. Он обязательно поговорит с ним об этом позже. Куда важнее сейчас понять каково состояние золотых запасов и на что они вообще могут рассчитывать. Три дня - это безумно маленький срок для подготовки к войне. Именно поэтому, не комментируя больше состояние зала и присутствующих людей, лица которых отражают неприкрытый ужас и панику, он коротко кивает головой, - Вам следует быть осторожным, Ваше Величество. Ваша сила растёт и Вы можете кого-нибудь поранить, - невысказанная мысль о том, что это уже случилось повисает в воздухе. В его голосе напускное спокойствие, которое кажется здесь совсем не уместным, он встречается взглядом с отцом, но тот осторожно опускает взгляд. Недобрый знак.

\- Начинайте ужин! - отдаёт распоряжение Вольфганг и в весьма потрёпанный обстоятельствами зал входят слуги с множеством тарелок. Но к еде никто не притрагивается и ощущение напряжения не проходит. 

\- Как протекают дела с добычей золота? Удаётся ли поднять вес общей добычи за год? Я бы с удовольствием послушал об этом, - в тишине начинает разговор Су Хёк, осторожно отрезая кусочек какого-то рулета и размышляя о том, что теперь делать в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Очевидно, сила Вольфганга возросла в несколько раз, что совсем не удивительно, ведь он отдал дракону намного больше, чем ему бы хотелось, волновало совсем другое: судя по всему, его король намеренно совершил этот поджёг и совершенно не раскаивается в содеянном, - Мы все знаем, что подходит срок сдачи добычи и он должен быть завтра. Правильно ли я понимаю, что завтра тут будут Ваши доверенные лица? Я хотел бы получить информацию об общем весе заранее. 

Но, судя по реакции зала, собрание аристократов превратилось в собрание истуканов, потому что все упорно продолжали сохранять молчание, уставившись в нетронутое содержание собственных тарелок с изысканными блюдами. 

\- Отвечайте, - повёл бровью Вольфганг, сурово посмотрев вперёд и Шин с волнением посмотрел на своего короля, в голосе и взгляде которого появилась непоколебимость смешанная с животной жестокостью и это неожиданно испугало и его самого. Кто и что сделал с его добрым справедливым и солнечным правителем за эти несколько часов?! 

Шин возвращает взгляд в тарелку и понимает, что мир снова вдруг приходит в движение. Он ошибся, он допустил какой-то невероятный просчёт в своих действиях и решениях и он уже не уверен в том, что теперь его пугает больше, перспектива того, что его король неотвратимо превращается в жестокого деспота, благодаря обретаемой силе, или то, что вскоре ему придётся сразиться с многочисленной сильной армией. Вилка в его руке становится невероятно тяжёлой и его пальцы разжимаются, роняя её в тарелку. Это движение не укрывается от внимания Вольфганга и тот обеспокоенно хмурится, разглядывая сидящего рядом. Руки советника дрожат, а глаза за стёклами очков выглядят пугающе безжизненно.

\- Что с тобой? - спрашивает король и привстаёт со своего места, протягивает руку и легко сжимает запястье Су Хёка, желая привлечь его внимание и заставить поднять на себя взгляд. И сердце тут же падает куда-то вниз, потому что советник отдёргивает руку и издаёт пронзительный крик, полный боли. Все присутствующие тут же вздрагивают и будто отмирая, поворачивают головы, но Вольфгангу до этого дела нет. Он с ужасом смотрит на собственную ладонь и видит на ней размазанные кровавые пятна. Картина увиденного тут же отбрасывает назад все условные приличия, он вскакивает со своего места и разворачивает Су Хёка за плечо лицом к себе.

\- Шин?! - голос правителя кажется далёким и глухим и собственное имя отражается от стен черепной коробки болезненным эхом. Голова невероятно кружится, видимо, действие лекарств закончилось намного раньше чем он рассчитывал, - Шин, что это?! Ты поранился?! - он чувствует, едва хватаясь за остатки сознания, как с него бесцеремонно стаскивают верхнюю одежду и разрывают рукава рубашки, - Срочно позовите сюда лекарей! НЕМЕДЛЕННО! - в родном голосе нескрываемая паника и как же не хочется чтобы всё это видел король. Не хочется позволять ему беспокоиться ещё больше, но сопротивляться нет никаких сил.

\- Перестаньте, - умоляет Шин и его едва слышный слабый голос лишь подталкивает Вольфганга продолжать свои действия. Но несмотря на то, что сидящий перед ним, судя по многочисленным бинтам, серьёзно ранен, он вдруг понимает, что сам советник вовсе бы не хотел оказаться в таком виде на глазах у всех этих людей, которые использовали каждую его слабость для того, чтобы издеваться над ним. 

\- Все ВОН! - снова орёт он, срывающимся голосом, желая тут же оградить самого дорого для него человека от окружающих, спрятать его, помочь всем, чем он сможет. Впрочем, повторять второй раз и не нужно, ведь участники ужина только и ждут того момента, как покинуть ужасный, обгоревший обеденный зал в котором они подверглись жестокой пытке и лишь один из присутствующих остаётся, готовый в полной мере ощутить всю ненависть и силу монарха, если потребуется. Вольфганг поднимает взгляд и встречается с тёмными и полными беспокойства глазами министра иностранных дел. Требуется лишь мгновение для того, чтобы оба поняли, что их чувства сейчас невероятно похожи и это рождает понимание. 

\- Что это? Что это такое, Су Хёк?! - возвращает взор на младшего Шина король золотой страны, пытаясь найти и понять причину по которой его любимый человек сейчас на грани смерти. Мысли от понимания этого только ещё больше путаются и он чувствует как его охватывают волны отчаяния. 

\- Необходимая мера, - едва слышно выдыхает брюнет и теряет сознание.


	7. Chapter 7

Первое, что он увидел открыв глаза, были тяжёлые кисти королевского балдахина, нависающего над ним и этот вид почему-то невольно придал ему уверенности в том, что всё хорошо и на самом деле он только что проснулся в монарших покоях, а значит рядом, как обычно, лежит его король и царственно сопит в подушку, разложив на него руки и ноги. Но никакой тяжести по верх себя он не чувствовал и это даже вызывало недоумение. Следом за этими весьма приятными ощущениями пришли воспоминания о недавних событиях и стоило только двинуть пальцем, как тело тут же отозвалось тупой болью. Он вспомнил предречение дракона о надвигающейся опасности, обгоревший обеденный зал и испуганные лица министров и медленно открыл глаза, желая в первую очередь понять сколько времени он провёл в беспамятстве и сколько у них ещё осталось на то, чтобы хоть что-то предпринять. Он медленно повернул голову и понял, что рядом с ним сидит его отец, обеспокоенно всматриваясь в его лицо, а за его спиной нервно вскидывая руки метается Вольфганг, безумно нервничая и не находя себе места. 

\- Я - выдыхает Шин едва слышно. Горло саднит и пару минут он хрипло кашляет, пока отец заботливо не помогает ему приподняться и сделать несколько жадных глотков воды. Вольфганг тут же реагирует на его движение, опускается на постель рядом, и дождавшись когда советник напьётся, хватает его за руку, нежно целуя тонкие пальцы. 

\- Шин? - в его голосе нескрываемая ласка, тревога, а во взгляде вопрос. Он не понимает причин, хотя и подозревает что случилось. Совершенно не хочется верить в то, что все эти раны Су Хёк нанёс себе сам, ровно как и в то, что он позволил кому-то другому так ранить себя. И, конечно, он снова был безумно обижен и зол на то, что брюнет в очередной раз скрыл от него что-то очень важное и единственной причиной по которой сейчас не задавал тысячу вопросов было тяжёлое состояние в котором находился советник. Но хотя бы один из них задать он имеет право, так ведь? - Почему?

\- Сколько я спал? - вместо ответа спрашивает Су Хёк, потому что это действительно важная информация в сложившейся ситуации. День неотвратимо проходит, а он по прежнему ничего не предпринял. Если дальше так продолжится, то всё то, что он вытерпел, весь этот ад, будет пройдён зря, чего он точно не мог допустить. 

\- Около пяти часов, - вздыхает Вольфганг и всё это время, наполненное ужасом и паникой, криками, кровью и нетерпеливыми приказами, проносится перед глазами. - Мы перепугались, - король встречается быстрым многозначительным взглядом с сидящим рядом старшим Шином и тот утвердительно кивает головой. 

Министр иностранных дел с самого начала своей службы в Голденрейнольд испытывал невероятные сложности и непрекращающиеся ни на один день душевные терзания. А с тех самых пор, как горячо любимого ребёнка прибрал к своим развратным рукам король, и вовсе потерял спокойный сон. Каждую ночь он сожалел о том, что в своё время не додумался отринуть все предложенные ему богатства и привилегии и сбежать, укрыться с сыном в каком-нибудь небольшом городе. Но простыми сожалениями дело не исправить и понимание того, что он уже опоздал со своими решениями, вызывало у него чувство невероятного опустошения и беспомощности. Как оказалось, его сын, несмотря на физическую слабость, силой своего непреклонного духа пошёл в мать и поставив на карту всё, развернул в королевстве настоящее сражение, возвёл на престол своего короля и сам встал с ним рядом. И в тот момент, когда он увидел, ощутил невероятную силу и безжалостность Вольфганга, стало безумно страшно от того, что сын постоянно находится рядом с подобным существом. Он боялся и в то же время понимал и оправдывал поведение короля, ведь становилось совершенно очевидно, что тот безмерно любит Су Хёка и будет защищать его несмотря ни на что, вместе с тем это противоречие невероятно разрывало, вынуждая продолжать метаться в сомнениях и страхе. Ему стоило огромных усилий остаться в зале в тот самый момент и фактически ослушаться королевского приказа, но его не казнили, а позволили быть рядом и этот факт уже давал некую надежду на лучшее будущее. 

\- Как ты, сынок?

\- Мне гораздо лучше, спасибо... - кивает головой отцу Су Хёк, надеясь, что это действительно так и есть, затем поднимает взгляд на короля, встречаясь с полными золота глазами, - Ваше Величество?.. - наблюдать за тем, как Вольфганг с волнением прижимает к своей груди его ладонь оказывается очень приятно и он не может сдержать улыбки, - мне необходимо поговорить с Вами, - он переводит многозначительный взгляд на присутствующую тут охрану, медиков и слуг, которые терпеливо переминаются, ожидая возможности выполнить свою работу, - ... наедине. 

\- Всем выйти за дверь! - отдаёт приказ правитель даже не поворачивая головы и все присутствующие коротко кланяясь торопливо покидают королевскую спальню. Со своего места поднимается и отец Су Хёка.

\- Нет, Вы можете остаться, отец, - останавливает его первый советник и снова слабо улыбается, на этот раз рассматривая растерянное лицо отца, покорно возвращающегося в кресло, - Нам срочно необходимо собирать армию и выдвигаться к северной границе. Судя по всему, король Ларнака вступил в сговор с королём примыкающего к нам с севера государства и теперь его армия движется к нашим границам. Нам необходимо не допустить военных действий на нашей территории и остановить их ещё до того момента, как они пересекут горы. У нас в запасе три дня, надеюсь. Хотя, я бы уже рассчитывал на два.

\- Что? Как ты об этом узнал? - в голосе удивление, но на самом деле у него уже есть весьма вероятное предположение, объясняющее происходящее, - и все эти раны... Это всё дракон, верно? 

Шин молча кивает, опуская голову и не решаясь смотреть в глаза Вольфгангу. Он безусловно понимает, что заставляет его беспокоиться, с другой стороны, особого выбора у него и не было. 

\- А я то думаю почему моя магия вдруг так резко возросла. Почему? Почему ты опять скрыл это от меня?! - В голосе нескрываемая обида и возмущение. Ему совершенно не нравится то, что советник всякий раз принимает настолько важные и рискованные решения в одиночку, ведь он рядом! Он мог бы помочь и всё это, возможно, не привело бы к таким ужасным последствиям. Неужели он не понимает насколько важен для него и что он совсем не хотел бы снова видеть его больным.

\- А разве Вы бы позволили мне это сделать, скажи я о таком? - осторожно поднимая виноватый взгляд задаёт вполне разумный вопрос брюнет и король подсаживается ближе, осторожно притягивает к себе министра, обнимая его. 

\- Конечно нет! - не скрывая своего беспокойства мотает головой Вольфганг, легко касаясь губами тёмной макушки. Советник в очередной раз прав, но соглашаться с его словами безумно тяжело. 

\- Вот Вам и ответ, Ваше Величество, - спокойно выдыхает Шин, прикрывая глаза и покорно прижимаясь к груди своего короля. Прямо сейчас, слышать как громко и взволнованно бьётся его сердце кажется самым правильным решением из всех. Он осторожно поворачивает голову, чтобы прижаться ухом плотнее и с удивлением замечает на губах отца улыбку. Не ту, которую он называл натянутой или рабочей, а мягкую, одобряющую. Возможно, ему действительно страшно и он о многом сожалеет, но он готов доверить сыну собственную жизнь и путь к счастью, который никому не покажется простым. "Спасибо" едва улыбаясь, кивает ему Су Хёк, уверенный в том, что его поймут и без слов. 

\- Значит, собираем армию прямо сейчас, - решительно нахмурившись говорит король и по его выражению лица становится понятно, что в его голове за эти несколько минут уже появился план действий, - Министр Шин, - Вольфганг отрывисто поворачивает голову и смотрит в тёмные глаза отца Су Хёка, - Немедля, отправляйтесь у Уилисс и опишите ситуацию герцогу и его сыну. Нам необходимы его силы, - Шин младший, начиная понимать в какую сторону пошли размышления Вольфганга, даже отстраняется, оценивающе поднимая брови и одобрительно качая головой. Впрочем, тут же эти смелые движения отдаются болью в груди и шее и Су Хёк опускает голову, прикусывая губу, чтобы не застонать, - И пусть захватит каких-нибудь заживляющих трав. Да чего угодно, - добавляет златоглазый, осторожно возвращая Шина на подушки.

\- Слушаюсь, Ваше Величество, - тут же поднимается со своего места министр иностранных дел и спешно покидает помещение. 

***

Эта ночь была невероятно похожа на одну из тех, самых первых ночей после захвата замка. Кругом в суматохе бегали люди, суетились солдаты, собирая в поход оружие, загружая телеги провизией и запасами для лагеря, все взволнованно и немного испуганно шептались и невольно прятались по углам заслышав приближающийся звон доспехов. Свет погасили только через два часа после полуночи и отдав приказ всем хорошенько выспаться, Вольфганг и сам вернулся в свою спальню. Торопливо переодевшись не зажигая света, ступая босыми ногами по холодному полу, он обошёл кровать и откинув одеяло со свободной половины, забрался под него, подползая ближе к Су Хёку и осторожно целуя его в лоб. Шин тут же открыл глаза, осторожно поворачивая голову и рассматривая нависший над ним силуэт. Несмотря на то, что глаза уже привыкли к темноте, без очков он мало что мог рассмотреть. Разве что яркие золотые глаза, которые, казалось, способны были светиться в полной темноте. Как всякому лишённому возможности видеть, по ночам глаза советнику заменяли руки. Вот и сейчас, вытащив ладонь из-под одеяла, он протянул её к силуэту, обхватывая лицо и ощупывая тонкими пальцами уже ощутимо колючий подбородок. 

\- Как ты? - Довольно улыбнувшись шёпотом спросил король, перекидывая через Шина руку, опускаясь ниже и позволяя его пальцам дотянуться до щёк и волос. Он безумно любил подобного рода ласки своего советника и ни за что не променял бы их на что-либо ещё. 

\- Уже лучше - также шёпотом ответил Су Хёк, ласково поглаживая и перебирая золотые пряди. Ему действительно стало гораздо лучше с того момента, как он очнулся, но этот факт совсем не успокаивал его. Предстоящее сражение, в котором Вольфганг мог окончательно и бесповоротно оказаться во власти собственной силы, рисовало в его воображении невероятные картины ужасного будущего. Он улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла грустной, - я хочу чтобы Вы кое что пообещали мне. 

\- Все, что захочешь, - с готовностью улыбается Вольфганг, не задумавшись ни на минуту и заинтересованно смотрит в лицо своего министра, которое в свете луны кажется бледнее обычного. 

\- Чтобы не случилось, Вы всегда будете помнить о высшем долге. О нашем королевстве и его счастливом будущем. И Ваш огонь не станет ужасным оружием и будет использован только в целях защиты, вынужденной необходимости. Вы никогда не будете всецело подчиняться ему. Обещайте мне. 

Внезапно разговор становится невероятно тяжёлым и серьёзным. Это обещание вовсе не простая рядовая просьба или упрёк - это нечто большее, тёмное и пугающее настолько, что признавать его существование не хочется. На лице короля отражается напряжение, он долго смотрит в тёмные глаза Су Хёка желая найти в них намёк на счастливый конец этой истории. Но те продолжают быть загадочно печальными и Вольфганг, набравшись смелости выдыхает:

\- Обещаю.

\- А ещё... - медленно моргнув, спустя мгновение отвечает Су Хёк, принимая обещание и будто проникаясь им, улыбается уже тепло. Затем приподнимается и легко касается губ короля своими, решительно вглядывается в золотые сияющие глаза или по крайней мере, пытается это делать, - ...давайте займёмся любовью, - порывисто обхватив Вольфганга за шею, Шин откидывается на подушки, притягивая на себя короля и жарко целуя его. Ему хочется чувствовать его губы, его руки и тепло его тела просто для того, чтобы понять насколько он ещё жив. "Быть может, это всё в последний раз?.." неотвратимо мелькает горькое осознание происходящего и в груди всё холодеет, останавливается, замирает от страха. Вольфганг, в отличие от Су Хёка, отлично видит выражение на бледном лице и отвечая на поцелуи понимает, что сегодня за ними и за порывистыми, жадными прикосновениями кроется отчаяние и боль. От понимания этого факта пропадает всякое желание продолжать происходящее и златовласый отстраняется. 

\- Даже не думай, - строго говорит он, хмуро смотря в тёмные глаза своего советника и Шин удивлённо поднимает брови, - не смей сейчас прощаться со мной! 

Сердце Шина замирает, пропуская удар. "Он понял" испуганно мечется одинокая мысль, а на глазах почему-то наворачиваются слёзы. Он обещал себе быть сильным ради их общей мечты и цели, но на самом деле сильным быть невероятно тяжело. Особенно тогда, когда ты полон страхов и бороться с ними с каждым разом всё труднее. Вольфганг ничего не говоря, опускается сверху, заключает в крепкие объятия, прижимая к себе ближе и ласкового, успокаивающе поглаживая тёмные короткие волосы. 

\- Вы всегда видите меня насквозь, - хрипло выдыхает на ухо королю Су Хёк и невольно улыбается сквозь слёзы. Вольфганг же тяжело вздыхает, прижимаясь щекой к мокрой от слёз щеке Шина, повторяет про себя недавно данную им клятву. Потому что желание немедля сжечь дотла всех, кто привёл их к данной ситуации настолько велико, что кажется сейчас начнут тлеть простыни. Жажда уничтожения настолько велика, что даже пугает. Шин прав и всё может закончиться совсем не так, как нужно, если его сила выйдет из-под контроля. Страшно. Ужасно страшно, что иногда становится трудно дышать, - Мне страшно, - едва слышно шепчет Шин и это признание внезапно успокаивает. Будто делит их страх на двоих. Понимает ли он своего советника до конца, он не знает, но точно уверен в том, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы его защитить.

\- Я знаю, - также тихо отвечает Вольфганг, короткими поцелуями покрывая мокрые щёки, - Я знаю.

***

Сегодня во дворе было невероятно многолюдно. Широкие, ровные колонны солдат, конница, готовые, полные снаряжения и запасов повозки и множество обеспокоенных лиц. Новый король впервые отправляется на войну, причины которой никому неизвестны. Впрочем, про то, что объявлена война и кем тоже никто не знает, но атмосфера чрезвычайного положения во дворце несомненно присутствует. Около ворот сложены оборонительные баррикады, а кроме запасов золота, что сегодня приехали во дворец, склады заполняются запасами продовольствия - идёт подготовка к возможной осаде.   
Наблюдают за происходящим все, но выйти во двор решились немногие. Вольфганг, облачённый в лёгкие доспехи и в своём неизменном красном королевском плаще поверх, стоит на крыльце, трепетно сжимая в своих ладонях ладони Шин Су Хёка и проникновенно смотрит ему в глаза. Позади стоит Сиз в сопровождении двух верных охранников. Рядом стоит Шин старший, удивительно спокойно рассматривая затылок сына. 

\- Радует, что у нас всё же есть план, - Мягко улыбается король, поглаживая тонкие пальцы, - Если бы мы не узнали о наступлении, то ничего бы не получилось, - "всё благодаря тебе" добавляет его полный благодарности взгляд.

\- Помните, что нельзя вестись на поводу у врага. Не позвольте себя обмануть,- отвечает ему тёплым взглядом Шин, в тайне надеясь, что Вольфганг не отпустит его рук и в то же время понимая насколько это желание безрассудно и нелепо в сложившейся ситуации. Хочется так много сказать, вместе с тем, слова почему то теряются. Будто самые важные из них ускользают в самый ответственный момент и приходится говорить по делу.

\- Я хочу забрать тебя с собой так же сильно, как хочу запереть тебя в темнице, - на лице солнечная улыбка, но в глазах тоска, - Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя и не хочу, чтобы ты подвергал свою жизнь опасности. Не позволяй больше ранить себя, - улыбка пропадает и уступает место серьёзности. Вольфганг понимает, что Су Хёк всё равно пойдёт и снова отдаст дракону всё, что тот попросит и это так же опасно, как брать его с собой в эпицентр сражения. Ведь он совсем не подготовлен и слаб. Да и хитрый советник наверняка подготовился к тому, что его могут запереть и множество приближённых, шныряющих по дворцу, неизменно освободят его в тот момент, когда король покинет замок. И каждый из возможных вариантов может привести к непоправимому. Но Вольфганг не хочет прощаться. Не будет, даже если это будет последним их разговором. 

\- Простите, я не могу Вам этого пообещать, - виновато опускает голову Шин, прекрасно понимая чувства правителя в этот момент, - но я обещаю, что всё будет хорошо! - снова поднимает он голову, возвращая взор в полные золота глаза Вольфганга, - И, пожалуйста, не пытайтесь сделать всё возможное, - уже умоляюще шепчет он, делая шаг навстречу, - Главное, вернитесь живым. Даже если...

Но Вольфганг не даёт ему договорить, выпуская руки и крепко обнимая своего министра, целуя его куда-то в висок. 

\- Я вернусь с победой! Обещаю! - сердце Вольфганга в этот момент клокочет, его удары отражаются во всём теле, как барабаны, он всё же делает усилие, отстраняется от Су Хёка и, развернувшись, отправляется в сторону Аарона, который в нетерпении бьёт копытом по каменной кладке. 

При взгляде на удаляющуюся спину, Шином вдруг овладевает невероятное чувство потери и тоски, неизбежности происходящего и снова в голове мечется фраза "а вдруг это в последний раз?!". Он бежит, хватает короля за рукав, разворачивает, притягивает за воротник красного плаща и жарко целует в губы, наплевав на окружающих зрителей, наверняка осуждающих его поведение. 

\- Я люблю Вас, Вольфганг, - шепчет он и целует снова, - Люблю.

Потом он долго стоит и смотрит вслед удаляющейся процессии, чувствуя невероятную, поглощающую его изнутри пустоту. На его плечо мягко опускается ладонь и Сиз притягивает его к себе, приобнимая. 

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - тихо и бесцветно произносит Су Хёк всё ещё смотря перед собой.

\- Сделаю всё, что смогу, - кивает согласно Сиз и Шин благодарен ему за то, что тот не задаёт вопросов.


	8. 8 глава

Звук шагов гулким эхом разносится по залу клятвы, но на этот раз Су Хёк не сомневается в своём решении и шаги уверенные, чёткие. Рядом еле слышно ступает Сиз, которому на редкость тяжело даётся даже простое перемещение. Мрачность зала лишь дополняет гнетущую атмосферу и, несмотря на то, что вокруг горят все факелы, кажется, что это место лишено всякой жизни. Внезапная просьба отца Шина собрать для них всех воинов, а после ещё сопроводить его сына в столь странное место, прихватив с собой приличный запас различных лекарств лишь подтверждает опасения того, что ничем хорошим данная компания закончиться не может. В подробности ни один из министров вдаваться не стал, а Су Хёк ещё и попросил его ни в коем случае не останавливать происходящее, чтобы не случилось. Преодолев приличных размеров мост через мутное озеро, они оказались около огромной металлической чаши под барельефом из пасти дракона. Остановившись около неё, Шин ещё несколько мгновений стоял рядом, рассматривая её блестящую, будто начищенную поверхность, словно не решаясь прикоснуться, собираясь с мыслями и медля.

\- О, всё же вернулся, - вдруг разносится по залу голос полный самодовольства и утробного урчания, а затем, из каменной пасти дракона выплывает самый настоящий призрак. Призрак дракона будто соткан из тысячи золотых нитей, они переливаются, блестят в свете факелов и Сиз испуганно отступает, покрепче сжимая в руках огромную корзину с медикаментами. Шина, казалось бы, происходящее совсем не удивляет и он сосредоточенно продолжает смотреть в нутро чаши. Тем временем, внимание дракона падает на Сиза и он заинтересованно подлетает ближе, рассматривая его, - А это ещё кто?

\- Это тот, кто поможет мне отдать всё, что я смогу, - наконец поднимает голову брюнет, пытаясь смотреть в лицо призраку и в стёклах его очков отражается довольная морда, облизывающая острые клыки. Шин Су Хёку и правда не страшно, он уже всё для себя решил, ещё тогда, ночью, когда в объятиях Вольфганга чувствовал, как тот дрожит и солоноватый привкус его поцелуев на своих губах. 

\- Всё? Ты пришёл сюда умереть? Ты меня расстраиваешь, я же даже ещё не успел стать телесным! Впрочем, если это произойдёт, то я скорее всего получу тело. Твоя кровь обладает удивительными свойствами. Признайся, в тебе течёт драконья кровь? - морда существа оказывается совсем близко и становится понятно, насколько же тот огромен. Намного больше и впечатляющей, чем каменная голова на стене. 

\- Начнём в тот момент, когда начнётся сражение. Ты ведь можешь его увидеть? - не моргнув глазом отвечает Шин, совершенно уверенный в своих словах. Раз он прежде смог так легко увидеть приближающуюся армию, то уж сражение на своей территории ему точно увидеть ничего не помешает. 

\- Кто знает... - уклончиво отвечает дракон и его смех отражается в стенах зала гулким эхом.

\- Хочу тебе напомнить, что ты поклялся защищать эту страну, спокойно продолжает Шин, поглаживая край чаши, - Я понимаю, что договор о передаче силы и крови жертвы ты не в силах нарушить, но помочь информацией ты обязан.

\- Ух ты! Да ты никак проштудировал всю литературу обо мне. Я польщён. Так и быть, отдам тебе должное. Начнём тогда, когда это будет необходимо. И, раз уж ты такой смелый и умный, я даже окажу стране ещё одну услугу. Но знай, выживешь и будешь расплачиваться за неё.

Шин хмурится, но терпеливо ждёт ответа. Фраза, в которой слишком много невысказанных обещаний, кажется очередной хитрой уловкой. От коварного дракона можно ожидать чего угодно и слепо полагаться на его слова совершенно неразумное предприятие. Но дракон вовсе не собирается делиться с министром подробностями. 

\- Вы пока тут развлекитесь, - в шутливой манере отвечает он, плавно поднимаясь выше и его чешуйчатый хвост извивается подобно змеиному. Впрочем, он и есть змея, - в шахматы поиграйте там, попрактикуйтесь в пении, я скоро вернусь, - с этим словами дракон поднимается ещё выше, к потолку и затем, покидает зал прямо сквозь твёрдый камень. Факелы на секунду гаснут, но затем загораются вновь. И всё, что им остаётся - это ожидание, наполненное тревожными догадками и сомнениями.

***

Весна уже подходит к концу, и природа вокруг дышит молодостью и свежестью, кругом распускаются цветы. Цветы, которые мокрые от росы копыта, безжалостно втаптывают в землю. Огромная армия движется к северной границе через широкий луг. Их план был довольно прост: зажать врага на границе между горами и рекой, ведь только в этом случае у них в принципе появлялся шанс одержать победу. Разведчики были отправлены ещё вчера, но новостей пока никаких не было и это заставляло Вольфганга взволновано пришпоривать Аарона, невольно ускоряя ход всей процессии. 

Им оставалось преодолеть лишь небольшую лесную рощу, что для многочисленной армии весьма непросто. Тяжёлые повозки, скрипя колёсами едут ещё более медленно, лошади недовольно фыркают, увязая копытами в лесной грязи, солдаты разбредаются по лесу, теряя построение. И если обычно в таких ситуациях вырубают дорогу в лесу, прежде чем отправиться куда-либо, в этот раз времени на подготовку не было от слова совсем, да и Вольфгангу совершенно не хотелось ради собственной прихоти вырубать лес, запасами которого королевство не могло похвастать. Конечно, как и всякая страна, занимающаяся золотодобычей, они могли бы просто его покупать у соседних государств, но в условиях возникшего кризиса, такие покупки они позволить себе не могли. 

Из размышлений на такие, безусловно очень уместные для короля темы, его выдернул Аарон, внезапно вставший на дыбы и отчаянно заржавший. Пришлось схватить поводья, натягивая их на себя и попытаться не вылететь из седла. 

\- Что случилось, Аарон?! – Но успокоить Аарона занятие настолько же бесполезное, как пытаться вычерпать воду из океана. Чёрный конь снова лягнул воздух и помчался что есть сил вперёд, как он умел, порывисто, быстро. Потом Вольфганг чувствуя толчок и понимая, что сейчас они окажутся в воздухе, отпустил поводья и что есть силы схватился за гриву Аарона, вверяя ему себя и прижимаясь к нему всем телом. В полётах управлять конём было практически невозможно, поэтому Вольфгангу ничего другого и не оставалось. Конь оттолкнулся от земли и взмыл вверх так резко, что юному правителю показалось, что деревья вокруг заходили ходуном, - Да что же ты творишь?! 

И лишь когда Аарон завис где-то высоко в небе, златовласый король опустил голову вниз и то, что он увидел, повергло его в шок. Земля сотрясалась, надламывалась, вынуждая деревья падать, увлекая за собой своих собратьев и заживо хороня под собой паникующих людей. Сердце замерло, внутри всё внезапно сковало холодом и липкий страх тут же мурашками пробежался по спине. 

\- Нет, - не веря собственным глазам и от волнения жадно глотая ртом воздух шепчет Вольфганг и всевозрастающая паника уже мечется в его глазах, - Нет!.. Что это?! Мы должны им помочь, Аарон, вниз! – фраза должна была стать приказом, но, видимо, из-за мольбы и страха в голосе, на приказ она тянула слабо, и Аарон упрямо мотнул чёрной гривой, давая понять, что ни за что не спустится вниз, пока земля не прекратит свои безумные пляски. 

Помочь сейчас он совершенно не мог и отвратительная беспомощность вкупе с осознанием собственной бесполезности, как правителя, как главнокомандующего, в очередной раз заставили златоглазого короля обиженно сжимать кулаки. Он совсем не был готов к тому, что потеряет собственную армию, не добравшись до врага. А что будет если после всего им не хватит людей, чтобы победить Ларнака? Тогда Голденрейнольд окажется под контролем очередного тирана (а Ларнака он воспринимал исключительно в этом свете), чего он не мог допустить, ведь при этом Шин, его любимый Шин Су Хёк несомненно пострадает. И каких бы громких заявлений он не делал о любви к каждому жителю королевства, несомненно всегда думал в первую очередь о черноглазом министре и только потом обо всех остальных.

Трясло в целом около двадцати минут, которые показались Вольфгангу вечностью, ведь он видел, как там, внизу под деревьями гибнут его люди. Которых он обещал защищать и вести к победе. Которым обещал лучшее будущее. А сам просто висит в этом чёртовом небе и беспомощно наблюдает, не в силах больше ничего предпринять. Как же при этом бесполезна сила огня и как же хотелось бы обладать какой-то более сильной и полезной магией! Как только деревья перестали падать, Аарон мягко спустился вниз, позволяя своему коронованному хозяину броситься на спасение собственных людей. 

Прошло не менее двух часов во время которых он то и дело вытаскивал кого-то из-под завалов, искал медиков, помогал оказывать первую помощь и вёл в сторону выхода из злосчастного леса, ставшего для многих последним местом в их жизни. Но хоронить погибших товарищей времени нет, приходится собираться и двигаться вперёд, преодолевая и без того сложный путь, поваленные деревья и внезапно возникшие на пути валуны и ямы. И когда они, наконец, оказываются на пути к месту встречи с врагом, вместо одной горы, они видят две. 

На северной границе Голденрейнольд защищают горы и лишь небольшой перешеек около реки позволяет проходить торговым караванам. Перешеек был достаточно широк и защитить его было бы непростой задачей для небольшой армии, теперь же, прямо из воды, уходя далеко к центру реки, возвышалась ещё одна гора. Не менее высокая, чем соседняя и казалось даже, что между этими огромными скалами вовсе нет расстояния. Что теперь север наглухо отделён от сообщения с их страной и это хорошо и плохо одновременно. Становится очевидно, что землетрясение - это лишь последствия возникновения этой самой горы и поверить тут в случайность происходящего или приписать это к удачному совпадению не поворачивается язык!

\- Это что ж за чудеса такие, Ваше Величество? – поражённо снимая шлем и всматриваясь вперёд, говорит один из его генералов. Вольфганг прекрасно понимает его чувства в этот момент и тоже находится в недоумении. В голову почему-то приходят очень тревожные и тяжёлые мысли о том, что всё это могло ему стоить не только жизней множества солдат, но и жизни Су Хёка и он обеспокоено хмурится.

\- Не знаю, но нам необходимо пересмотреть стратегию. Теперь у стороны, ведущей линию защиты, преимущества больше. Их тоже, должно быть, задержало землетрясение, но я уверен, враг не отступит, - во взгляде Вольфганга плещется пламя и непоколебимость. Если ради этой горы Шин сейчас отдал жизнь, у него просто нет другого выхода кроме как сделать всё ради победы. Ларнак ответит за каждую слезинку и за каждую каплю крови. Он не сомневается в этом, и Аарон под ним взволновано бьёт копытом, чувствуя, как в его хозяине просыпается во всех смыслах обжигающая ненависть.

При ближайшем рассмотрении между двух скал обнаруживается очень узкий проход, в который едва может протиснуться телега. Проще всего устроить засаду, забравшись на скалы с обоих сторон сверху, а самое главное, сделать это первыми, пока противник не вник в ситуацию и не занял ключевые точки обороны. Но правда в том, что забраться на гору близ прохода практически нереально, что уж говорить о том, чтобы вести на ней какое-либо сражение? Остаётся надеяться на то, что с другой стороны ситуация выглядит примерно также и у армии Ларнака не будет другого выхода, как сунуться в эту маленькую щель. В такие моменты Вольфганг вспоминал наставления своего министра о том, что врага нельзя недооценивать и иногда лучше усомниться в собственных силах, чем переоценить их. 

\- Будем устраивать засаду с двух сторон. Я хочу дать какое-то время, чтобы Ларнак поверил в безопасность передвижения, - рассудительно говорит король, обводя на полевой карте примерную область допустимой «свободы» и его генералы задумчиво хмурятся, - Я хочу, чтобы он лично попал в мою ловушку, - он сжимает руку в кулак и поднимает взор на гору, которой здесь ещё не было несколько часов назад и снова чувствует удушающие волны беспокойства. На этот раз он уверен, он справится и сможет защитить всё, что должен, - а потом я сделаю из него отличное барбекю и скормлю его же псам, а может быть даже детям. 

Во взгляде правителя снова плещется ненависть и животная жестокость и генералы вокруг в страхе бледнея, замирают. Слова короля вовсе не похожи сейчас на наигранную браваду, которая свойственна всем молодым солдатам перед битвой. Все знают, что шутить с его Величеством Вольфгангом следует крайне осторожно, особенно в такие моменты. И никто не хочет привлекать к себе его внимание, потому что не ровен час и окажешься в одном ряду с Ларнаком и его детьми. Но затянувшаяся пауза Вольфганга не беспокоит. Мысленно он уже находится в бою.

\- Всем занять позиции. Если появятся какие-либо указания лично от меня, действовать незамедлительно. Давайте докажем всем, кто хозяин этой страны!

Солдаты, находившиеся вокруг, вскинули руки вверх и радостно заулюлюкали, отвлекая внимание золотых глаз от мрачных взглядов генералов. Сражение предстояло не из лёгких. 

Весть о том, что к границам действительно приближается огромная армия, донёс до них один из тех самых разведчиков, которых отправили ещё с утра. Так же, судя, по его словам, землетрясение настолько подкосило ряды противника, что больше трети солдат получили травмы или погибли, вместе с тем, они непреклонно собираются атаковать. Но самое удивительное в этой новости было то, что во главе армии выступает женщина. Паренёк не смог разузнать что-то более подробное, но Вольфганг и без того догадался, что за особа привела к его границам армию. 

Первые конные разведчики, облачённые в доспехи Ларнака, появились из прохода в скале только спустя несколько часов напряжённого ожидания, во время которых, Вольфгангу больше всего хотелось заявиться на ту сторону лично и поторопить нерешительного противника. Хорошо, что ему хватило ума этого не сделать, иначе успех всей операции, которую он сам же и придумал, был бы под большим вопросом. Судя по реакции гостей, никакого столкновения они и правда не ожидали. Следом за ними вскоре потянулись конница и солдаты. Они спокойно перешёптывались между собой, оглядываясь по сторонам и, судя по всему, скорее ждали очередного нападения со стороны природы, а никак не армии Голденрейнольд. Горящие стрелы карающим дождём накрыли непрошенных гостей, а затем, окружая их, начали теснить назад. Растерянные солдаты, которые совсем не были готовы к такому повороту событий, начали послушно отступать назад, к щели, где уже образовалась толкотня. Среди прочих отступающих была и женщина-командир, о которой докладывал ранее разведчик. 

Плотный поток беспощадного пламени пришёлся в самый центр толкающихся солдат и лошадей, превращая их в огромный костёр. Обладатель огненной магии мягко опустился на своём чёрном коне ниже, к земле, с нескрываемым удовольствием заглядывая в полные шока, боли и удивления голубые глаза Анны-Марии.

\- Уже уходите, Ваше Высочество? – на губах короля играет усмешка, но в глазах холод.

\- Что Вы творите?! Кто Вам сказал, что я пришла сюда с войной?! – голубые глаза в удивлении увеличиваются и в них появляется возмущение, принцесса двигает ногой, заставляя свою лошадь идти назад, увеличивая расстояние между Вольфгангом и тут же перед ней возникает стена защитников, чьи копья почти тычутся в нос Аарону и тот недовольно фыркает. Вольфганг же качает головой. Больше его этой игрой в плаксивую маленькую девочку не проведёшь. 

\- А что, в Ларнаке все ходят в гости с личной армией? Я не позволю Вам ступить и шага дальше. Правда, чтобы вернуться, Вам придётся разобрать ту гору обгоревших трупов. 

\- Я думала, что Вы настоящий мужчина, который не бросит девушку в беде! Что Вы сможете всё понять! – Игра принцессы поражает воображение. Игра ли? Пожалуй, не родись она принцессой, смогла бы стать успешной актрисой. Именно об этом думает Вольфганг, презрительно рассматривая реакцию девушки. 

\- Нет, Вы думали, что я идиот, раз собирались меня на такое купить, - Вольфганг напряжённо хмурится, сжимая поводья и из-за всех сил сдерживая пламя внутри себя. Анна Мария же на мгновение замолкает, собираясь с мыслями. 

\- Я вижу, Вы кое-чему научились… За это время, - гордо поднимает голову принцесса и с вызовом смотрит в золотые глаза, - Что ж, пора бы и Вам узнать о том, что существуют маги, с силой побольше Вашей! – она вскидывает руки и температура вокруг резко падает, заставляя цветы скукоживаться, а траву желтеть.

\- Защищайте короля! – раздаются за его спиной взволнованные крики солдат и вот его уже оттесняют назад. Но мысли Вольфганга сейчас занимает вовсе не собственная безопасность, а то, что он и правда не задумывался о том, что и у других королевских семей есть магические способности и что рано или поздно ему придётся столкнуться с ними в непростой битве. А у всех ли есть своя жертва и какова жертва этой отчаянной девушки, которая сейчас решительно смотрит ему в глаза? 

Она почти ничего не делает, лишь медленно опускает ресницы, а с неба уже летят ледяные стрелы, нанося не менее впечатляющий урон чем те, которыми он сам встретил их сегодня.

\- Ты не смеешь! – с вызовом восклицает Вольфганг и направляет вверх ещё один огромный поток пламени. Это даётся ему настолько просто, что хочется продолжать. Да, сжечь здесь всё! Но что –то вдруг всё же останавливает его и лишь благодаря тому самому «обещаю» вчера ночью, он берёт себя в руки и тяжело дыша смотрит на принцессу, стрелы которой теперь таят, не достигнув цели. 

\- Это ТЫ не смеешь! – надломленным, полным отчаянья голосом кричит принцесса, срываясь на хрип, - Это Я хотела тебе помочь! И я хотела, чтобы ты ПОМОГ мне. Мы вместе могли бы уничтожить моего отца, но теперь! Теперь!..

Плотные, острые ледяные глыбы, поднимаются выше, безжалостно разбрасывая противника в разные стороны и ломая конечности. Принцесса, беспомощно сползает с лошади и прикладывает руку к земле, видимо, таким образом усиливая эффект взаимодействия с подземными водами или же борясь с собственным отчаяньем и сомнениями и Вольфганг, снова взмывая вверх, уклоняясь от безжалостных льдин, с удивлением видит, как по щекам девушки в землю катятся слёзы, застывая и оставляя на щеках ледяные дорожки. 

«О чём она говорит?.. Хотела со мной уничтожить отца? Своего отца? Думала, что я пойму? Зачем же тогда она украла тайну о моей силе? Это всё не имеет никакого смысла!» 

Мысли перепутались и сомнения вдруг захлестнули сознание короля страны золота. Выяснять подробности на поле боя было совершенно невозможно. Верить девушке, из-за которой всё это началось и привело к таким ужасным последствиям было абсурдной идеей. Но и неуверенность в собственных действиях, что сейчас с каждой секундой возрастала, мотивировала к обратному. 

Наконец, поборов себя, он решил, что проще всего будет закончить бой, одержать безоговорочную победу и затем узнать, что же на самом деле хочет от него принцесса Ларнака. Допрашивать пленников – это ведь нормально для победителя? 

\- Я собираюсь сейчас обрушить карающее пламя на твоих людей, - решил озвучить свои намеренья Вольфганг, просто потому что считал, что будет честным позволить девушке подготовиться к атаке. Он и без того чувствовал собственное преимущество и вовсе не хотел победить ударом в спину. 

\- Мы сдаёмся! – устало подняла голову принцесса и затем также устало опустила её обратно в землю, - Мы не можем вернуться в Ларнак, так как считаемся там предателями. Мой отец пообещал убить меня в тот момент, как увидит. Я действительно шпионила за Вами в тот визит, но мы не успели даже добраться до дома, как узнали, что Ваша сила проснулась и мой доклад стал совершенно бесполезен. Мы хотели получить у Вас убежище, так как Вы показались мне и правда неплохим человеком, к тому же, наши с Вами истории похожи. Но, судя по всему, кто-то донёс о нашем приближении, перевернув всё с ног на голову. Если Вы посмотрите, то там, за воинами шли простые люди. Это жители моей небольшой провинции. Я не могла оставить их там умирать, - она замолчала и снова поднялась, на этот раз склоняясь в поклоне, - Будьте к нам милосердны, Ваше Величество. Потери с нашей и Вашей стороны примерно одинаковы, если бы мы смогли поговорить прежде, мы смогли бы их избежать. Давайте прекратим это бессмысленное сражение.

Вольфганг, опустившийся рядом, спешившись, с огромным удивлением рассматривал бледное лицо Анны-Марии и в очередной раз чувствовал себя полнейшим кретином. 

\- Дракон, - прошипел он сквозь зубы, в тот момент, когда осознание настигло его. 

\- Что? – удивлённо подняла на него взгляд голубых глаз девушка, - Дракон?

\- Да, Дракон, - Не решаясь пускаться в подробности, ответил Вольфганг, недовольно качая головой и поднимая руку, останавливая сражение. "Это он сказал Шину о том, что приближается армия противника. Это он потребовал с него больше крови за бесполезную информацию. Это всё только ради утоления его жажды крови и не более того!" - Агрррх! – златовласый с силой хлопнул себя по лбу, давая понять, что и сам уже запутался в том, кому на самом деле стоит верить, а кому нет и как же сложно всё-таки управлять целым королевством, когда тебе всего девятнадцать, - Да он просто хотел выпить больше крови!! Аррр, как же я зол, немедленно возвращаемся. 

Но девушка не была согласна с подобным поворотом событий, хоть и начала догадываться о том, что всё это было спланировано кем-то третьим и в очередной раз обманутый монарх, должно быть, чувствует себя как минимум отвратительно. Она прекрасно понимала его чувства, ведь и сама совершила множество ошибок. Как жаль, что они не обычные дети и каждая их ошибка стоит множества жизней. Хороших, плохих, любимых, незнакомых, но несомненно для кого-то очень важных людей. 

\- Ваше Величество, Вы не можете так всё оставить. Необходимо оказать помощь раненым и организовать транспорт для тех, кто погиб. По нашей с Вами глупости, между прочим. Проявите уважение, - мягко сказала принцесса и в её словах определённо был здравый смысл. 

***

Уже почти не замечая того, что все руки, одежда и даже волосы испачканы в крови, словно заворожённый, сын герцога Уилисс дрожащими руками отматывает очередную полоску ткани и идёт к огромной жертвенной чаше, в которой, подтянув колени к груди, в собственной крови лежит первый советник королевства. Открытых ран так много, что он уже не знает какую необходимо перевязать в первую очередь. Страха нет, он закончился ещё где-то на исходе прошлого часа. Сейчас это время для него похоже на вчерашний день. Есть только усталость и бесконечное, тяжёлое отчаяние, от которого, кажется, уже совершенно невозможно будет избавиться. 

Глаза брюнета закрыты, но веки всё ещё слегка подрагивают, внушая некую надежду на то, что он ещё жив. Нависший над ним дракон, тело которого теперь вполне реально и чешуя переливается золотом в пляшущем свете факелов, вдруг удовлетворённо моргает и выдыхает в лицо Сизу облачко едкого дыма, от которого тот заходится хриплым кашлем.

\- Ну, я своё дело сделал, дело за тобой, доктор, - Кажется, что дракон на самом деле получает невероятное удовольствие от происходящего. Он сыто зевает и исчезает внутри барельефа, оставляя Сиза наедине с недвижимым Су Хёком в чаше крови. Теряя равновесие и хватаясь пальцами за край алтаря, Сиз устало опускается на колени, бессильно понимая, что не может сказать вслух эту простую фразу, которая для всех была бы идеальным спасением: «всё закончилось». Просто потому, что для Су Хёка эта фраза, скорее всего, не будет иметь желанного продолжения. Потому что для него, после этой фразы всё закончится навсегда. Ведь сейчас жизнь в его теле поддерживает невероятное стремление завершить то, что он начал и конец будет равносилен желанному освобождению.

Осознание этого так же осязаемо, скользко и до ужаса противно, как и край этой самой чаши, за которую он судорожно хватается дрожащими пальцами, пытаясь остаться в сознании и прикладывая к этому, довольно простому действию, невероятно много усилий. Он слишком слабый физически для подобного рода подвигов, вместе с тем, он невероятно силён. Силён тем, что уже имеет опыт поведения в подобного рода ситуациях. И только поэтому, сейчас, тяжело сглатывает огромный, давящий горло комок и устало выдыхает.

\- Ты не можешь вот так всё оставить, - по по залу Клятвы разносится усталый тихи голос. Сейчас он разговаривает скорее с самим собой, чем с Су Хёком или с кем-либо ещё, - Не можешь закончить всё вот так… Ты сильнее этого!.. – огромным усилием воли он поднимается на ноги и запускает руки в вязкую жидкость, скопившуюся в чаше. Кровь всё ещё тёплая, начиная густеть уже засыхает на его руках, покрывая их, словно коростой, рваными хлопьями, смыть которые из памяти уже вряд ли когда-нибудь получится. Тело министра тяжёлое, непослушное, Сиз закидывает его руки себе на плечи, взваливая брюнета себе на спину и чувствуя, как его кровь затекает под кружевной воротник изысканной рубашки, которая когда-то была абсолютно белоснежной и это почему-то добавляет решительности. 

Каждый шаг кажется вечностью, но всё же, он открывает тяжёлую дверь и тут же падает в руки Министра Иностранных дел, который уже который час мнётся за дверью, взволновано кусая губы, надеясь на лучшее, но ожидая самого худшего.

\- Жив?! – восклицает Шин старший, подхватывая сына на руки и со страхом смотря на его испачканное кровью лицо.

\- Жив, но надолго его не хватит, - честно выдыхает устало Сиз и его тоже подхватывают под руки, спешно увлекая в сторону лазарета. 

***

Обратный путь дался Вольфгангу ещё более тяжело: потери в, как оказалось, совершенно бесполезном сражении, на общем фоне выглядели ещё более ужасными. Юная принцесса вовсе не обманула и основной состав её спутников действительно состоял из крестьян, женщин, детей и стариков. По её словам, она не раз отправляла гонца с посланием о их визите, но так как ни один из них не вернулся, а Ларнак старший пообещал истребить её провинцию уже завтра, пришлось хватать всё самое необходимое и бежать. 

Если верить словам Анны-Марии, Ларнак был совсем не простым государством, в котором принадлежность к короне передаётся не только по наличию способностей, но и по их силе. Наследников тщательно отбирают и муштруют с самого детства, тех, кто справляется лучше всего – поощряют, одаривая золотом и землями, тех, кто не слишком удачлив отправляют на фронт, обычно на передовые в завоевательных войнах. Принцесса была крайне талантливым ребёнком и обладала сильной магией льда, которая была свойственна всем королям севера. К тому же, принцесса, несмотря на юный возраст, настолько талантливо управляла вверенной ей провинцией, что спустя всего полтора года стоимость земли в ней выросла практически в два раза. Это очень не понравилось самому королю, и он поставил ей условие: если она не выйдет замуж за правителя какой-нибудь страны до восемнадцати лет, он заберёт у неё все титулы, а провинцию уничтожит. Именно поэтому, узнав о Вольфганге, она тут же отправилась в Голденрейнолд. Осознав, что женитьба ей не светит, она решила прибегнуть к последнему плану, но и он вскоре провалился. Таким образом, она и множество невинных людей были обречены отбывать наказание, просто за стремление к развитию и комфорту. Анна-Мария с этим мириться не могла и получив очередную угрозу от отца, отправилась искать политического убежища. 

\- И тут я решил ответить вам войной… - сокрушённо мотает головой Вольфганг, - Но Вы должны понимать что, это совершенно не было похоже на просьбу о политическом убежище. Даже если бы я не знал о надвигающейся опасности и мне сообщили о приближении к границам вооружённых людей, то тут любой бы готовился к битве.

\- Вы правы, но у меня толком уже не оставалось выбора и времени. Мы не могли остаться на территории Ларнака, да и соседние королевства не ответили на мои просьбы о помощи. Я слышала, что Вы и сами недавно сражались против власти собственного отца и почему-то решила, что несмотря на всё, что случилось, Вы сможете меня понять. 

Попасть обратно в замок ему удалось только к следующему утру. Мягкие лучи утреннего солнца осторожно облизывали высокие окна восточного крыла, в котором располагался лазарет. Длинный коридор – последнее препятствие, разделяющее юного правителя и комнату в которой находился министр финансов, сейчас наполнен мягким розовым светом. Он уже был готов преодолеть это последнее препятствие одним махом, как и весь этот путь до замка, как только со всеми делами было покончено, но вдруг споткнулся и замер, увидев у окна хрупкую фигурку Сиза. 

Молодой Граф задумчиво смотрит в окно, обхватив локти ладонями и лишь осторожно переводит взгляд, заметив появление Вольфганга. 

С минуту оба молча смотрят друг на друга. Один потому что боится спросить, другой, потому что боится ответить. Первым не выдерживает король и взволновано выдыхает, со страхом рассматривая кровавые пятна на рубашке травника.

\- Как он?.. 

Сиз медленно моргает, возвращая взгляд в окно, но потом всё же поворачивается к Вольфгангу лицом и понимая, что не может, просто не может ничего говорить, отрицательно мотает головой, а затем виновато опускает голову. Он вовсе не хотел быть тем, кто сообщает подобного рода новости правителю своего государства. Сердце Вольфганга на мгновение замирает, а тело сковывает страх. «Нет…» отрицает его разум, но сердце уже ноет от неизбежного, опустошающего чувства потери. «Нет!» Ноги сами несут его в строну едва приоткрытой двери, откуда отчётливо пахнет травами и медикаментами. 

\- Шин! – кричит он, врываясь в помещение. Тут даже слишком много людей, лица которых сейчас кажутся размытыми и незначительными. Он тянет руки, желая оттолкнуть, но люди сами, всё понимая, молча отходят в стороны. Шин лежит на постели, его глаза закрыты, а кожа кажется настолько бледной, что походит на бумагу. Ноги сами подгибаются, и король падает на колени около кровати, осторожно сжимая тонкие длинные пальцы своего первого советника и невольно роняя слёзы на пропитанные кровью битны на его груди, - Шин! Это я, Вольфганг! Я пришёл, я вернулся! Ты слышишь?! – в голосе проскальзывают нотки истерики, и молодой монарх опускает свою золотую голову, прижимаясь губами к тыльной стороне ладони, но ладонь холодная, безучастная, - … Шин,- умоляюще шепчет он и замолкает, осознавая. 

Происходящее сейчас кажется ему настолько нереальным, что он отчаянно пытается проснуться. Это не может быть правдой. Это всего лишь глупая шутка треклятого дракона. Это он виноват во всей этой истории и подобном её конце. Конечно, в этой ситуации все кругом наделали ошибок, но почему, по какой-такой злосчастной иронии за это умер Шин Су Хёк?! И он был полностью уверен в том, что если бы угроза действительно имела место быть и Шин отдал свою жизнь за жизни множества жителей королевства, возможно, он бы смог с ней примириться, но осознание того, что это всего лишь грязная игра хитрого древнего существа, не отпускало. И с этим он мирить был вовсе не намерен! 

Тяжело поднявшись на ноги, Его Величество Вольфганг совсем не величественно размазал по щекам слёзы широким рукавом рубахи и не слова не говоря покинул лазарет.


	9. Эпилог

Дверь Зала клятвы распахивается, впуская монаршую особу, в полное темноты помещение, которое тут же наполняется светом факелов. Вольфганг взволновано бежит по узкому мосту, едва не поскальзываясь, но всё же сохраняя равновесие и уверенность в своих действиях. Руки, которые ещё помнят холод кожи Су Хёка, дрожат и юный король сжимает их в кулаки, отчаянно пытаясь справиться с происходящим, но получается не так хорошо, как хотелось бы. 

\- Эй ты! Дракон! – набегу кричит Вольфганг и его полный возмущения голос отражается от стен, прокатываясь эхом, - Как ты мог всё это провернуть?! Ты воспользовался мной, моей жертвой, моей силой!!! Да как ты посмел?!! – Он останавливается возле жертвенной чаши, на стенках которой всё ещё видны красные пятна крови и от этого вида только ещё больнее. ОН был ещё жив тогда, истекал кровью и, возможно, звал его, хотел быть рядом. И что теперь?..

Безнадёжность. Отчаянье. Боль и беспомощность. Он надломлено кричит, срываясь на хрип, без слов, словно дикий зверь. Будто пробуждённое этим отчаянным, полным страдания криком, в жертвенной чаше вспыхивает пламя. Оно настолько высоко поднимается вверх, сплетаясь кольцами, вытягиваясь в струны и открывая путь куда-то в другой мир, о существовании которого сам Вольфганг и не мог подозревать. 

\- Ну и что ты тут творишь? Открыл портал без разрешения и регламента, нарушаешь тишину…- картинно сворачивая свой длинный сверкающий хвост кольцами, говорит дракон и сладко зевает, - Впрочем, я ждал тебя гораздо раньше. Думал, что ты закроешь глаза на свои королевские обязанности и помчишься во дворец. Успели хоть свидеться? - в голосе существа столько будничности и равнодушия, словно всё происходящее для него совершенно обычное дело. Ничего примечательного. 

\- Нет… - поражённый подобным поведением хриплым голосом отвечает растерянно Вольфганг, переставая кричать, - Не успели…

\- Жа-аль, - протягивает дракон, - хороший был мальчонка. Самый вкусный из всех, что я пробовал, - змея облизывает зубы, а Вольфганг багровеет от ненависти.

\- Сделай. Что-нибудь, - отрывисто произносит златоглазый, полный уверенности в том, что дракон прекрасно понимает, что он имеет в виду, - Что угодно!

\- А что я могу? – удивлённо кивает Дракон, - Я – всего лишь посредник между миром богов и людей. Делаю что могу, разрываюсь. Столько дел, а приличные жертвы, вроде твоего, попадаются не часто. Я, можно сказать, впервые за двести лет вернулся в полноценную форму! 

\- Я знаю! Ты можешь его вернуть. Верни! Найди способ! – упрямо настаивает на своём монарх и змей тяжело вздыхает.

\- Ну почему Вы все такие нетерпеливые и требовательные? Дай, найди, спаси, немедленно... Вас другим словам не учат что ли? Знаешь, как сложно быть запертым в стенах этого зала, иной раз столетиями? Да тут совершенно не с кем поговорить! С ума сойти можно от скуки. Вот твой любезный отец был настолько скуп на слова, что после смерти его жертвы даже словечка мне не сказал. А мог бы уделять мне больше внимания. Тогда я бы, может, и не забрал у него силу. Тебе бы тоже это необходимо запомнить.

\- При чём тут мой отец?! –уже буквально рычит от злости Вольфганг, уж точно не желая сейчас вспоминать своего непутёвого папашу. Хотя… что он там говорил перед смертью о проклятии? Не это ли он имел в виду? 

\- Да не при чём, собственно. К слову пришлось. Так что ты там говоришь? Вернуть хочешь парнишку? Ну тогда запомни одно простое правило: что бы получить что-то, нужно что-то отдать. Он ради твоей цели отдал жизнь, а что ты мне можешь предложить?

\- Да ты же сам! Сам всё это подстроил! Не было никакой угрозы, и я уверен, что ты знал об этом. Ты лгал только ради того, чтобы снова сверкать чешуёй?! А эта гора? Тоже твоих лап дело, да? Именно её ты на жизнь Су Хёка выменял и теперь чего-то требуешь?! – Возмущению Вольфганга не было предела. Его голос разносился по залу всё более уверенно, а столб огненных нитей из жертвенной чаши, вдруг загорелся голубым, что не на шутку обеспокоило Дракона.

\- Ну, прямо скажем, не лгал, а недоговаривал. Это разные вещи! И если ты продолжишь так орать, сюда спустится ОН САМ и от нашего королевства, а то и мира ничего не останется! – зашипел он вдруг, резко подлетая ближе. Король же, нащупав слабое место, с удовольствием продолжил на него давить.

\- Ну уж нет, я не замолчу, пока ты не предпримешь каких-либо действий! 

\- Хорошо-хорошо, - примирительно качает головой существо, обвивая Вольфганга своим блестящим хвостом, - есть один хороший способ. И не особо затратный. Видишь ли, при заключении контракта мы с первым королём обменялись не просто цветом глаз. Я получил способность видеть любую точку земли, а он, любую точку там, по ту сторону неба, - змей многозначительно поднял кончик хвоста вверх и продолжил, - но со временем, случилось так, что я потерял способность, которую передал и больше не могу заключать действительно успешные сделки. Если ты позволишь мне одалживать своё зрение… Не всегда, например, по ночам, это вполне потянет на контракт обмена. А я, получив возможность видеть, смогу придумать что-то с возвращением твоей жертвы. 

\- Хааа? – подозрительно щурится король, складывая руки на груди, - я не могу позволить лишить себя зрения полностью, даже на время. К тому же, где гарантия, что ты не сбежишь на ту сторону в своём новом теле, да ещё и с моими глазами?

\- Ох, как же тяжело с Вами, новыми правителями. Мог бы тоже, между прочим, иногда немного почитать чего-нибудь полезного. Чтобы ты знал, я привязан к этому королевству гораздо сильнее тебя. Я – его душа. Продажная, алчная, хитрая и безжалостная, как ты мог заметить. Но, какая уж есть. Точнее какой. Всегда было приятнее думать о себе в мужском лице, - Дракон окончательно обвил короля и мягко положил свою огромную голову на золотую макушку Вольфганга. К слову, она оказалась практически невесомой, несмотря на внушительные размеры,- почувствуй, как во мне бьётся сердце твоего королевства. Твои поступки меняют меня. И все мои советы, и действия – это лишь совокупность эпох, прошедших через меня. Прежние короли Голденрейнольд ни за что бы не приняли бедных беженцев, за которыми ведёт охоту крайне сильный маг. Они бы перебили их, тем самым завоевав расположение сильной стороны. Улавливаешь? 

\- Но это же… ужасно! - он действительно удивлён, но части мозаики всей этой истории гармонично складываются в единую картину и на его плечи медленно опускается понимание.

\- Тем не менее, именно так бы поступили предыдущие правители этой страны. Как поступишь ты – решать только тебе. 

Вольфганг тяжело вздыхает и закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в мелодичные удары сердца, которых, вероятно, не должно быть у дракона. Хотя, в драконах он понимает ещё хуже, чем в управлении государством. 

\- Я согласен на один глаз, - коротко отвечает он, спустя долгую паузу и дракон мягко раскручивает свои кольца, взмывая в высь. 

\- Жди здесь, мой король. 

***

Вот уже несколько долгих минут он нерешительно переминается у двери лазарета. Дракон сообщил ему, что ему удалось заключить пару выгодных сделок и, возможно, следующий год будет не таким урожайным как прошлый, а все куры на востоке страны пару дней без видимых причин будут нести тухлые яйца, но в целом жизнь Су Хёку удалось вернуть и даже во многом подправить здоровье. И, конечно, Вольфгангу было безмерно жаль владельцев кур, но сейчас его беспокоило совсем не это. «Что я должен ему сказать?! Ты знаешь, дракон обманул всех нас и тебя в первую очередь и вообще ты умер, а потом, чтобы спасти тебя, я снова доверился ему?» Нет, так определённо говорить нельзя. Услышав, как за дверью раздались радостные возгласы, сомнения тут же исчезли, и Вольфганг снова ворвался в помещение лазарета, оказываясь рядом и с наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как Шин медленно открывает глаза. 

\- Су Хёк? – не скрывая волнения и радости, Вольфганг снова сжимает в своей руке ладонь Шина и с наслаждением и трепетом чувствуя, как пальцы в его руке слегка подрагивают, пытаясь сжать в ответ. Он не сдерживается, целует его ладонь, прижимает к собственной щеке, будто пытаясь поделиться с Шином собственным теплом, помочь ему согреться, так как рука всё ещё обжигающе холодная.

-Ваше Величество... - едва слышно шепчет хрипло Шин, - Вы вернулись... Сражение... Как оно прошло? - первый советник напряжённо вглядывается в лицо короля, пытаясь понять, что же в нём не так, как прежде. 

\- Я... Я расскажу тебе всё позже. Обязательно. Сейчас главное то, что с тобой всё хорошо. Больше не пугай меня так. Я не готов остаться один.

Ладонь Шин Су Хёка обхватывает лицо Вольфганга и тянет его к себе ближе, тонкие пальцы поднимаются по щеке выше и останавливаются около левого глаза, который сейчас выглядит совершенно безжизненно, будто больше не способен сиять.

\- Что это? - в усталом голосе беспокойство, но молодой правитель счастливо улыбается, вспоминая, что и сам когда то задавал подобный вопрос.

\- Необходимая мера, -коротко отвечает он, передразнивая самого советника, будто возвращая ему его же слова и нисколько об этом не жалея. Дракон и правда всё ещё не вернул ему зрение, которое забрал, вместе с тем, смотреть на мир в котором не было любимого человека он не смог бы и двумя глазами, - Не переживай, это ненадолго, - успокаивающе кивает Вольфганг золотой головой и в этот момент понимает, насколько же важно всё происходящее. Всё, что произошло, несмотря на страдания и боль, помогло ему стать сильнее, понять очень многие вещи и осознать насколько же важен его выбор. 

Несомненно, впереди их ждёт ещё более сложный путь, в котором они оба совершат бесчисленное множество ошибок, ведь не ошибается только тот, кто ничего не делает, верно? Каждый из них ведёт свою собственную битву, приносит в жертву собственные интересны, жизни, чувства, вместе с тем, только таким образом они смогут построить идеальное королевство. Битва за собственное счастье никогда не будет лёгкой и гладкой, но пока их сердца бьются, она не закончится никогда.

Конец.


End file.
